Legend of Zelda: TriForce Shock
by ShizukaRakugaki44
Summary: A girl named Linkle sets off from Outset Island and winds up in the underwater city of Oshus where nothing is what it seems and must stop an ancient evil known as Vaati from awakening. Combines the story of BioShock with elements from Legend of Zelda games such as Minish Cap, Majora's Mask, Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass, and Hyrule Warriors: Legends.
1. Chapter 1: Rauru Lighthouse

**Here it is! The companion series to** ** _The Legend of Zelda: The Infinity Gauntlet_** **! This story in particular combines elements from** ** _BioShock_** **as well as** ** _Legend of Zelda:_** ** _The Minish Cap_** **,** ** _Wind Waker_** **,** ** _Majora's Mask_** **,** ** _Phantom Hourglass_** **, and** ** _Hyrule Warriors: Legends_** **. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Chapter 1: Rauru Lighthouse

As the waves moved across the Great Sea like grass on an open plain, a small red-and-white ship with a single sail rode on top of them. This ship was called _King of Red Lions_ after the legendary boat of the same name that had accompanied the Heroine of the Wind a century ago. The one who was steering the _King of Red Lions_ was a young girl with blonde hair tied into short pigtails, sparkling blue eyes, and wearing a green-hooded tunic over a white top, brown skirt, along with long leather boots and short gloves. Every now and then, the girl looked down at a compass that hung around her neck on a gold chain. Its golden surface shimmered in the sunlight, reflecting the image of a bird with the Triforce inside.

The girl's vision went dark and then when her eyes adjusted she noticed that the sky had grown dark and the waves had grown higher. Then as she tried to turn the _King of Red Lions_ around, her vision blacked out again. She then found herself sailing toward a small point of light in the distance, but the waves had become dangerously high. Unable to avoid them, the girl was forced to abandon her little ship as a wave overtook it. Swimming toward the light, the girl noticed that the waves were becoming increasingly calmer.

Eventually, the waves stopped altogether and the girl found herself staring up at a giant lighthouse with stone steps leading up to it. Torches were lit along stone railings, which the girl grabbed onto. Once she did that, the girl ascended the stone steps till she was standing at the entrance to the lighthouse. It was an open glass door with a mosaic pattern of an old man wearing a dark orange robe and a yellow disc behind his head. Along the top of the door were several words written in the language of the Great Sea that spelled out 'Rauru Lighthouse: The Beacon that Leads to the City of Oshus'.

Stepping into the foyer of the lighthouse, the girl looked around and shouted, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

It was then that the girl noticed a thing at the center of the lighthouse that resembled a large box only it was covered in thin metal bars with an already open door. There was a sign next to the door that said, 'Lighthouse Elevator' so the girl assumed that the box was the elevator. Stepping into the elevator, the girl noticed a big round button and pressed it. To her surprise, the elevator moved down thanks to a metal chain that dragged it downward at a slow but steady pace. Along the way, she saw carvings on the wall of a woman holding a sword.

Once the elevator stopped, the door opened on its own and the girl stepped out. There were more stairs and a banner that said, 'Rediscover the Past. Embrace the Future'. Ignoring the banner, the girl descended the stairs and found herself standing in front of a strange sort of vehicle.

It had a round shape with a hollow interior that contained cushioned seats, a panel with several levers, and glass windows. Stepping into it, the girl noticed a round metal door close behind her. Trapped inside, she heard a faint humming and then the vehicle submerged beneath the water. She tried to open the round metal door, which had an attached wheel, but it wouldn't budge. None of the levers worked either, and then she pressed something that caused an image to appear on a small screen located beside the door. The image consisted of a small round man with purple hair that resembled horns and a long trailing robe of the same color with red trousers and leather black shoes.

" _If you have gotten this far, then you're already on your way to Oshus,_ " said the little man though his face never moved. " _What you are traveling in is called a Sea Gondola, a small vessel capable of transporting people underwater. It is one of the many wonders that the City of Oshus has to offer with myself, Mayor Dotora, at its helm._ "

As the little man spoke, the small round vehicle swung over a large trench which revealed a pair of cables attached to a line of metallic poles that were pulling the vehicle along. But what interested the girl more was a group of large glass pyramids at the bottom of the trench with buildings inside them.

" _I built this city head to toe with my bare hands many years ago as a refuge from the dull simpletons that plague the surface world,_ " Dotora's image said. " _We were once a greater people, before the Goddesses came and destroyed the land that was once Hyrule. With your help we can restore this kingdom to its former glory from down here, away from the prying eyes of the superstitious feeble-minded folk above. In a few moments, you will be arriving at the Oshus Transit Station where you may have the privilege to take Sea Gondolas to any part of the city for it is yours to enjoy so long as you stay and contribute to our cause._ "

Then with that, Dotora's image vanished from the screen. The Sea Gondola dipped downward until it leveled out to the tops of the pyramids. The cables led to a smaller glass pyramid that stood on a wide metal pole that went all the way down to the bottom of the trench which had several cables emerging from its sides. Approaching the southern side, the Sea Gondola came to a circular metal door with three triangles forming a single triangle on its front. It was then that a small device attached to a hook near the main glass window started humming as muffled voices spoke from it.

" _Why is there a Sea Gondola coming from this side? Did it come from the Rauru Lighthouse Station?_ " asked one voice, belonging to a man.

" _That can't be! Dotora shut that line down a year ago to keep people from leaving,_ " said another man in response.

" _Well, we'd better let the Gondola in and see who's inside,_ " said the voice.

" _Please do,_ " said a third man, whose voice sounded friendly but also very stern. " _It might be someone important._ "

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Oshus Transit Station

Chapter 2: Oshus Transit Station

The round metal door with the three triangles on it opened allowing the Sea Gondola to enter the small glass pyramid. Once inside, the metal door closed and then a red light flashed as the water miraculously drained itself. After that, the red light stopped flashing and then the door to the Sea Gondola opened on its own. Before the girl had the chance to get out, a voice came from the handheld device returned.

" _Is anyone in the Gondola?_ " said the third voice that the girl heard. " _If you can hear me, pick up the Transceiver located next to the Gondola door and answer by pressing the red button._ "

Cautiously, the girl picked up the handheld device and pressed the red button as instructed. "Yes, I can hear you."

" _Good, now would you be a dear and tell me your story,_ " the voice insisted.

"My name is Linkle," answered the girl. "I'm originally from Outset Island. I lived there with my Grandma Aryll and Grandpa Joel, until today. We have a tradition on Outset Island where when a girl comes of a certain age, she is considered an adult and given the green tunic that the Legendary Heroine wore a long time ago. So I decided to set off for my own adventure, but then there was a terrible storm and I found myself here."

" _I see,_ " replied the voice on the Transceiver. " _My name is Linebeck II. I'm a traveling merchant from New Hyrule who tried to make a decent living here, before everything had gone to the fishes. I'll explain later, but for now just stay put while I send one of my colleagues to pick you up at the station._ "

"Why?" Linkle asked.

" _Please...w_ _ould you be a dear and stay? It's for your own safety._ "

Then without questioning the man who called himself Linebeck II further, Linkle closed the Gondola door, though not all the way, while she sat on one of the cushioned seats patiently. After several minutes, a man appeared in the room but he seemed nervous.

" _I'm here in the main lobby area,_ " another voice said on the Transceiver, which Linkle guessed was the man outside. " _But I think I heard a Veneer nearby._ "

" _Stay sharp,_ " Linebeck II replied. " _Wouldn't want our visitor to get harmed by one of those beasts, would we?_ "

" _No, sir_ ," replied the man in the lobby.

Suddenly, a woman wearing a hood that had rabbit ears attached to it appeared from the ceiling. She pounced onto the man and slit his throat with her long fingernails. Linkle watched in horror as this happened, daring not to move an inch. When the woman was done, she searched his belongings and scuffed before running away.

" _Hello? Hello?_ " called Linebeck II and then he swore under his breath. " _Are you still in the Sea Gondola, Linkle?_ "

"Yes, I am," Linkle whispered.

" _Has my man gotten to you yet?_ "

"Something killed him. A woman, I think, wearing a hood with bunny ears."

" _Curses! Is she still around?_ "

"No, she left."

" _All right, now listen to me very carefully, Linkle. I need you to step out of the Gondola and make your way over to the Happy Mask Shop which is located near the center of the lobby. If the bunny-hooded woman comes back, find somewhere to hide and wait till she leaves. Understand?_ "

"Yes."

" _Good._ "

So Linkle carefully opened the Gondola door. There was a slight _creak_ but it wasn't too loud. Then Linkle stepped out of the Sea Gondola and walked quietly into the lobby area. Hearing tapping noises from the ceiling, Linkle crouched under an overturned bench and waited. Once the noises ceased, Linkle continued towards a sign that resembled a white face with squinted eyes and small whiskers. Seeing the bright purple letters that spelled out 'Happy Mask Shop,' Linkle approached the sign which hung over a desk with a man sitting behind it. The man was tall with short red hair, a wide smile, and wearing a dark purple tunic. There were scratches all over his face, revealing that his insides consisted of metal gears and wires as opposed to flesh and blood.

" _Do you see a desk with a creepy-looking man behind it?_ " asked Linebeck II.

"I'm standing right in front of him," Linkle said. "He appears to be hurt, and there seem to be pieces of metal sticking out of him."

" _That's because he's not a human but an Automaton._ "

"A what?"

" _A machine that looks like a human._ "

"What's a machine?"

" _Uh…any device that is made from…multiple parts to fulfill some kind of…purpose._ "

"Like this 'Transceiver' that I'm holding?"

" _Sure, that works. Anyway, the Happy Mask Salesman isn't a real person but a thing pretending to be him._ "

"I see. So why did you bring me here?"

" _Are there any Masks that are on display?_ "

Linkle examined the board behind the mechanical man and shook her head. " _I don't see any._ "

" _Check the floors of the shop._ "

Reluctantly, Linkle climbed over the desk and noticed a Mask that had been kicked under the desk. Taking it out, Linkle beheld a face that had blue skin, black eyes, and fins along the sides.

" _Did you find one?_ " Linebeck II wondered.

"I have. It looks like a fish."

" _Excellent, now would you be a dear and put it on for me?_ "

Immediately, Linkle put on the mask. She suddenly felt very strange and cried out in pain a few moments later.

" _Don't panic, Linkle,_ " Linebeck II said reassuringly as Linkle's vision went blurry. " _The Mask is merely changing your body, but the pain won't last long._ "

When Linkle came to, she looked down and noticed that her hands were now blue and slimy with fish-like fins along the elbows. She also appeared to be naked, and touched the sides of her head to feel small holes where her ears had been.

" _You're now a Zora, one of ancient race of fish people that occupied Hyrule's streams and lakes before the Great Flood happened,_ " Linebeck II explained." _You can swim underwater, use your fins as weapons, and can emit a shield of electricity if need be. That way, if the bunny-hooded woman shows up you can just zap her._ "

As Linebeck II spoke, Linkle heard the same tapping noises from before and heard something fall from above. It was the woman from before, and she immediately charged at Linkle. Unable to move, Linkle closed her eyes and felt something pulsate from her body. She heard a scream and opened her eyes and saw the woman being electrocuted right in front of her. Up close the woman was terrifying with deathly pale skin, eyes with a sickly yellow tinge around the whites, and torn clothes. Once the electrical field vanished, Linkle instinctively used one of her fins to push the woman away from her. To Linkle's surprise, the woman fell down to the floor and didn't move afterward.

" _Is everything all right?_ " Linebeck II said urgently. " _I heard noises._ "

"The bunny-hooded woman attacked me, but then I zapped her and now she's not moving."

" _She's probably dead, then. A Zora electrical shield is very powerful, and can be fatal if the person holds on too long. But the thing you killed wasn't a person but a Veneer._ "

"Please tell me what's going on, and how to change back."

" _Hold the sides of your face and pull it off._ "

"How?"

" _Just do it._ "

Putting the Transceiver down, Linkle did as Linebeck II instructed and held the sides of her face. When she pulled it away, she felt her body change once more and was once again holding the fish-shaped mask in her hands.

" _What you just used there was the Zora Mask, one of four Transformation Masks which are just one subset of Masks that are to be found in Oshus._ "

"All right, but that doesn't answer my question: what's going on?"

" _S_ _tep into the Sea Gondola that'll take you to the Nayru Pyramid. I'll explain everything along the way there._ "

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Nayru Pyramid

Chapter 3: Nayru Pyramid

After taking the bunny-eared hood from the dead woman, Linkle made her way to the terminal labeled 'Nayru Pyramid' and got inside the Sea Gondola that was waiting there. Once the door closed, the chamber filled up with water and soon the Sea Gondola was being pulled along another set of cables which led to the big pyramid left of the middle one which was larger than the other one. While the pyramid on the left was illuminated with blue lights from the inside, the middle one was lit by white ones which outlined the structure of a large castle.

" _Did you take the Bunny Hood Mask from the Veneer like I asked you to?_ " Linebeck II asked from the Transceiver Linkle still carried.

"I did, but I'm not sure why you made me do it," Linkle said, looking down at the bunny-eared hood which had two small black dots for eyes. "It's just a Mask, right?"

" _Masks are the bread and butter of this city's economy, Linkle,_ " Linebeck II explained. " _But that wasn't always the case. In the beginning Oshus was just a tourist attraction for Hyrule Castle, which lies inside the really big pyramid, but then some shady businessman who called himself the Happy Mask Salesman starts selling these Masks and soon everyone's wearing one. Because of the powers these Masks possessed, they became very addictive to certain people who in turn became Veneers who're constantly seeking out Masks and will even kill others to get them._ "

"That sounds awful," Linkle replied. "How many of these Veneers are there?"

" _There used to be only a few, but now the Veneers are everywhere thanks to the 'incident' that took place one year ago._ "

"What's the 'incident'?"

Before Linebeck II had the chance to answer, the small screen in the Sea Gondola that was similar to the one that took Linkle to the Oshus Transit Station suddenly turned on and Mayor Dotora's face appeared. His head was turned down, and he seemed to be sitting on a throne that was a bit too large for him.

" _Who are you and why did you come here?_ " asked Mayor Dotora in a low but threatening tone. " _Are you one of the Windfall pirates that's come to steal treasure, or perhaps an agent of that featherbrained Rito tribe who are always bugging me about setting up a Post Office down here. Regardless, you are an outsider and outsiders are not welcome in Oshus at this time._ "

Then the screen went black as the Sea Gondola abruptly stopped. Linkle lurched forward when this happened, but she managed to maintain her balance. Before her, the Nayru Pyramid was still a long ways away and the Sea Gondola made no motion to move.

" _It sounds like Dotora shut down the line from the Oshus Transit Station to the Nayru Pyramid,_ " Linebeck II said nervously. " _You'll have to swim the rest of the way._ "

"How?"

" _With the Zora Mask, dummy!_ "

"I'm not a dummy! I still haven't gotten used to all of this, okay?"

" _Fine, but don't dawdle. Dotora might try to lock you out before I get the chance to open the hatch for you._ "

"All right, I'm going."

Once Linkle put on the Zora Mask, which wasn't any less pleasant transformation-wise, she opened the Gondola door manually by turning the wheel on the inside. The ocean water immediately poured in, but Linkle managed to swim through it till she was out of the Gondola. Without looking back, Linkle swam toward the Nayru Pyramid at top speeds she never could've accomplished if she were human. In a matter of seconds, she was floating outside the circular hatch which automatically opened after she knocked on it. Inside the chamber, Linkle waited patiently as the water drained out and a door opened to her right. She took off the Zora Mask and stepped through the door. On the other side, she came into a lobby that was similar to the Transit Station in structure only the carpets and lights were blue as opposed to the multi-colored ones from the Station.

" _All right, now make your way to one of the elevators and take it down to the ground level of Nayru Pyramid,_ " said Linebeck II.

"What for?" Linkle asked.

" _Look, thanks to Dotora, you're stuck down here. Now I don't want to be in this rotten place either, so let's help each other out. I've got a family waiting for me in a Steam-Powered Submarine, which is like a Sea Gondola only it can move on its own, located at Aveil Port on the western side of Nayru Pyramid along Ruto Lake. However, the Port Gates are currently closed and the only one who can open them is the Harbor Master. If you can help me reunite with my family, I will be more than willing to do what I can to get you safely home to your folks._ "

For a moment, Linkle suddenly thought about her Grandma Aryll tending to the Cuccos whom she looked after and Grandpa Joel sitting in an old rocking chair. The thought alone made Linkle say, "All right, I'll do it. So where is the Harbor Master?"

" _He's usually in an office by the Port Gates. If not, try the Milk Bar which I've heard he likes to go to when he's off-duty._ "

"Okay."

Walking around the dead bodies that littered the lobby, Linkle approached the nearest elevator and pressed the big blue button. The elevator went slowly down a glass tube that showed the interior of Nayru Pyramid more clearly than from the outside. It consisted of several buildings that circled around a large lake at the center of the pyramid's base which Linkle guessed was Ruto Lake. As the elevator descended further, Linkle noticed an area on the West side of the lake where several ships were docked and guessed that was Aveil Port.

When the elevator reached the bottom, Linkle stepped out into a square of shops and restaurants with blue-tiled roofs and a fountain that poured crystal clear water from a statue of Mayor Dotora himself. However, the square was also packed with limp bodies and incredibly silent. Then in a few moments, the silence was broken by the sound of clanking metal and gunshots. Curious, Linkle walked over to the fountain and peered from behind it. From a nearby street came a man wearing a Mask that resembled a fox who was using a small Flintlock Pistol to fire bullets at a larger man in a bulking suit of armor that covered him from head-to-toe. Beside the larger man stood a small child wearing a Mask that was heart-shaped with two large eyes staring constantly. The man in the fox-headed Mask suddenly tripped, causing the larger man to lift his giant axe and decapitate the other man's head off. Once this was done, the child walked over to the body and picked up the fox-headed Mask. The child faintly glowed for a moment, before it sighed and tossed the fox-headed Mask away.

"Another fake," the child said sadly. "The real one must be somewhere. Come on, Mr. Tin Man."

The larger man nodded and followed the child down a nearby alley.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Milk Bar

Chapter 4: Milk Bar

" _What just happened?_ " Linebeck II asked once Linkle had gotten safely out of the square. " _I heard a lot of noises._ "

"There was a Veneer shooting at some big guy in armor, and there was a small child nearby," Linkle replied nervously.

" _Did they see you?_ "

"No," Linkle said shaking her head. "The big guy killed the Veneer, then the child picked up the Veneer's Mask and tossed it away a few seconds later."

" _I see._ " Linebeck II paused and then he said slowly, " _What you just witnessed was a fight between monsters._ "

"Monsters? Including the child?"

" _That was no ordinary child you saw,_ " Linebeck II answered sharply." _It's what's called a Moon Child, and there are about five of them. They appeared right after the 'incident' and have been going around collecting Masks with those big hulking brutes following them around. Those things are Iron Knuckles, and they'll give you a fight you'll never forget if you make them mad. Since you don't have a lot of Masks right now, I think it would be best to avoid them._ "

"Agreed," Linkle nodded.

" _So make your way to the Port Gates and see if the Harbor Master's in his office._ "

Then after Linebeck II hung up, there was a brief moment of static before Dotora's voice suddenly came from the Transceiver.

" _How did you escape from the Sea Gondola?_ " Dotora asked. " _You must've had a Zora Mask equipped or something, because no one could've gotten out of there and lived. So what are you here for? To steal or to pester me?_ "

Linkle didn't respond.

" _Are you a mute or choosing not to speak?_ " Dotora paused and then said, " _Regardless, you'll never get out of here alive and I'll make sure of that._ "

When Dotora's voice died down, Linkle quickened her pace. She encountered several Veneers along the way who tried to attack her, but Linkle managed to avoid them while wearing the Bunny Hood which allowed her to jump and run faster than normal. Though she had taken the Flintlock Pistol from the Veneer who was killed by the Iron Knuckle earlier, Linkle chose to not use it whenever possible. Eventually, she came to the pier by Ruto Lake. There was a pair of golden gates in front of the warehouses that were locked, and so Linkle looked around for an office. But as soon as she turned away from the gates, a dozen Veneers came out of nowhere and surrounded Linkle.

" _What are you waiting for, Linkle?_ " Linebeck II urged. " _Shoot them!_ "

"But they're still human," Linkle argued.

" _Not anymore! It's either them or you!_ "

Then just as the Veneers were about to attack, Dotora's voice came through the speakers located along the pier. " _This is a mere demonstration of my power. I can control the Veneers to do what I want them to do. For instance, if I want them to kill you then they'll do it._ "

In response, Linkle clicked the safety off the Flintlock Pistol.

" _But I don't think I'll kill you just yet,_ " Dotora said snidely. " _Instead, I'd like to play a little game with you. If you can stop the Veneers from killing the Harbor Master at the Milk Bar, then I might reconsider killing you in the first place. Does that sound reasonable?_ "

Again, Linkle said nothing.

" _Very well, then let the race begin!_ "

Once Dotora's voice left the speakers, the Veneers left the pier and went in different directions. Linkle followed them using the Bunny Hood, but kept her distance to not catch their attention. After several dead-ends, Linkle managed to follow one down a street with music playing from the speakers. There was one building at the end of the street that had a big sign on it with the words 'Talo's Milk Bar: Served from Real Sea Cows!' sprawled out in blue letters. There was a sudden scream from inside the building, prompting Linkle to enter.

Inside, there were several bodies lying on the floor including the bartender's. Not wanting to linger on the sight, Linkle followed the source of the scream upstairs where there were several vacant rooms with their door open except for one. Hearing sounds of struggle from the other side, Linkle used the Flintlock Pistol to shoot the doorknob off allowing her to push the door open. What she discovered was a gruesome sight of an old man wearing a worn-down naval uniform lying on a bed with blood pooling from his throat while a Veneer crouched over him. The Veneer looked up at Linkle and crept forward. He was barely wearing any clothes and a Mask that resembled a youth with dark purple hair. The hole around his mouth was bloodstained and a tongue flickered out occasionally.

"Seems you're too late," the Veneer said in a mockingly high-pitched voice. "I got here long before you did. The Harbor Master tasted like rotten fish, but I'm still hungry. Let's see what you taste like."

The Veneer then leaped toward Linkle who instinctively pulled out the Flintlock Pistol. A shot rang out, and the Veneer lay dead at Linkle's feet with a bullet in his head.

" _Sounds like you got a Veneer,_ " Linebeck II said. " _Did he hurt you?_ "

"No, but the Harbor Master's dead," Linkle replied, her hands shaking violently as she held the smoking pistol.

" _Curses! Is there a key on his person?_ "

Reluctantly, Linkle searched the man's pockets but came up with nothing. "There isn't one."

" _That's very odd…why would the Harbor Master not have the Port Key on him? Unless…he gave it to someone else._ "

"Who?"

An audible finger-snap was heard on the other end of the Transceiver. " _Of course! The Harbor Master must've known this would happen to him eventually, so he must've given the Port Key to Doc Bantam._ "

"Who's Doc Bantam?"

" _He's one of the few Potion-Makers in Oshus. His grandfather, the late Doc Bandam, came up with this method for making Potions out of jelly extracted from ChuChus which he then turned into a family business that has been doing pretty well to this day. Though Doc Bantam can be quite eccentric like his grandfather before him, he's a good friend to everyone and is an excellent Potion-Maker. You'll find him in the Potion Pavilion down the pier on the northern side._ "

"Okay, I'll head there," Linkle said, and left the ghastly room to throw up in a nearby bathroom.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Potion Pavilion

Chapter 5: Potion Pavilion

After confronting several Veneers along the pier, Linkle eventually came to a circular building with an open area and walkways on the second floor. Here, there were several dead bodies that looked like they were fried and some were covered in a slimy substance that stuck to Linkle's fingers after she touched them. Wiping her hands clean at a nearby fountain, Linkle heard Linebeck II calling her and answered.

" _Are you at the Potion Pavilion yet?_ " Linebeck II asked.

"I just arrived," Linkle replied.

" _Good, now head to the Chu Jelly Juice Shop, where Doc Bantam should be._ "

"Okay," Linkle said and hung up on the Transceiver.

Near the fountain, there was a map of the whole pavilion which labeled the different shops and which floor they were on. Seeing the Chu Jelly Juice Shop on the second floor, Linkle went through a door to the right of the fountain which led to a flight of stairs that were littered with bodies. Passing them, Linkle walked up to the second floor where she encountered more Veneers who wore the fox-headed Masks and Bunny Hoods. However, there was one Veneer who wore a Mask that was black with a white skull painted on the front. When he saw Linkle, he immediately threw something that exploded causing her to fall down the stairs.

" _What was that? An explosion?_ " Linebeck II said urgently.

"Yes, a Veneer just tried to kill me with an object that exploded in the air."

" _That sounds like a Bomb. The Veneer must be wearing a Blast Mask, which allows its wearer to summon Bombs at will. Find a Moon Child in the area and see if they have any Masks that can combat a Blast Mask._ "

"But won't that mean I'd have to go up against one of those Iron Knuckles?"

" _I think you're ready to take one on, unless you'd rather take a different route to the Chu Jelly Juice Shop._ "

"I'll look for an alternate route first, and if I can't find one then I might consider going after a Moon Child."

" _Fine. Do what you think is right, but Dotora could make the Veneers attack you again if he wanted to._ "

"Yeah…how is he controlling them?"

" _I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with the 'incident.'_ "

"Now what is this 'incident' you keep talking about? Dotora cut you off before you could explain it."

" _Oh, I see. The short version is that it's the reason Oshus became like this. In a single day, Mayor Dotora miraculously gained control of all the Veneers causing them to attack people whom he considered a threat including the Happy Mask Salesman. As a result, regular citizens started demanding Masks to protect themselves and so the Happy Mask Salesman was forced to create multiple shops throughout Oshus that were run by Automaton versions of himself, like that one you saw at the Oshus Transit Station. Thus, more Veneers popped up and the violence escalated. The only 'normal' folks that remained either went into hiding or lost their minds._ "

"Well, the sooner I get out of here the better."

" _You and me both, but first we need to get to my family before that happens._ "

"Right."

So Linkle left the stairs and went back into the area with the fountain. Across from the stairs, there was another door with a sign that said, 'Magic Hags' Potion Shop: It's Wickedly Good!'. Going in there, Linkle found herself in a small room with a counter and a large cauldron behind it. Then Linkle noticed a discarded Mask on the floor that resembled the one who threw a Bomb at her earlier and picked it up. As she did, a Veneer wearing a hooded Mask with a bird's beak popped out of the cauldron and leaped towards her. Equipping the skull-faced mask, Linkle made a throwing motion at the Veneer causing a small black ball with a lit fuse to appear and immediately explode. While the Veneer fell to the floor in a burnt fleshy pile, Linkle was slightly singed but otherwise fine.

" _Is everything going okay on your end?_ " Linebeck II's voice chimed through the Transceiver.

"Now it is," Linkle replied. "I went into the Magic Hags' Potion Shop, came across a Veneer, put on a Blast Mask, and blew him up."

" _Good work! Are you hurt?_ "

"A little bit."

" _That's bound to happen when you use a Blast Mask. It explodes your enemies, but if you're close enough it'll hurt you too. Look around the Potion Shop and pick up any Empty Bottles so that you can carry Potions. The Red ones will replenish your health, the Green ones will replenish the Magic that's expelled when you use Masks, and the Blue ones will replenish both._ "

Taking Linebeck II's advice, Linkle searched the shop for Empty Bottles. Unfortunately, there were none to be found. Instead, Linkle discovered a ladder behind the counter that connected to a hatch in the ceiling. Opening it, Linkle crawled into a storage closet where the corpses of two old ladies were lying by the door which appeared to be closed. Using the Blast Mask, Linkle threw a Bomb at the door causing it to explode along with parts of the old ladies' dead bodies. On the other side, Linkle found herself in an empty hallway with blinking blue lights and constant music playing over the speakers. She then heard clanking noises further down, but they seemed to be getting closer.

" _That sounds like an Iron Knuckle,_ " Linebeck II said. " _You ready to take it down?_ "

"Do I have to?"

" _To get to the Moon Child, yes. Now would you be a dear and defeat the Iron Knuckle for me?_ "

Not wanting to question Linebeck II further, Linkle kept the Blast Mask on and hid behind a trashcan. The clanking noises grew louder and soon she heard a child's voice.

"Hurry, Mr. Tin Man, we need to find more Masks," the Moon Child said as it came into Linkle's field of vision.

Unlike the first one, this child wore a Mask that resembled a mean-looking face with striped feathers along the sides. Behind it came the Iron Knuckle with a two-sided battle-axe in hand. Linkle then took a deep breath and threw a Bomb at the Iron Knuckle. The Bomb exploded creating a cloud of debris which allowed Linkle to stand up and send more Bombs. Though the Iron Knuckle spotted her, it moved towards Linkle at a slow pace. Yet once the Iron Knuckle began swinging its axe, Linkle found herself dodging it constantly while continuing to throw Bombs at its head.

That seemed to cause it to temporarily halt before moving forward. So Linkle ended up backing into the storage closet. She then noticed a bucket that was filled with dirty water and got an idea. Switching the Blast Mask for the Zora Mask, Linkle waited for the Iron Knuckle to get up to the storage closet before activating the electric shield. This caused the Iron Knuckle to shake violently before collapsing onto the floor, leaving the Moon Child stunned. But then just as Linkle emerged out of the storage closet a white block came flying toward her. The electric shield protected her, though Linkle now saw a blue-haired girl standing between her and the Moon Child.

"Don't you dare hurt this little one, or any of his brethren!" said the blue-haired girl firmly.

"I wasn't going to," Linkle said removing the Zora Mask. "Someone told me that they carry Masks, so I thought—

"Listen to me," the blue-haired girl interrupted. "The Masks they carry are more important than you think, and I will not let you take them by force."

"What's the big deal? They're no different from the Masks the Veneers wear, right?"

"Obviously, you're not from around here," the blue-haired girl mused as she stepped closer to Linkle. "You see, there are two kinds of Masks. There are the Real ones which originally belonged to the Moon Children before the Happy Mask Salesman _stole_ them and then the Fake ones which are the Happy Mask Salesman's duplicates of the Real Masks. Both types are nearly identical with the same powers and designs, but the key difference between them is that while the Fake ones have the Happy Mask Salesman's signature smiling face logo the Real ones don't. If you give the Moon Children one of your Masks, preferably a Real one, they might reward you with something useful. Otherwise, I will be forced to deal with you."

" _Don't listen to her!_ " Linebeck II shouted from Linkle's Transceiver. " _She's Lana the Soothsayer, who was single-handedly responsible for kidnapping several people and turning them into Iron Knuckles just to protect the little brats. Plus, her sister was a witch who helped the Happy Mask Salesman create the Masks in the first place! So just take her out and get the Moon Child's Masks!_ "

"I don't know who that is, but I'm still not backing down," the blue-haired girl named Lana said defensively. "Unless you're willing to give one of your Masks to the Child."

Not sure what to do, Linkle looked down at her Masks. None of the ones she had the label on them. Realizing these might be the 'Real' Masks Lana was talking about, Linkle decided to hold the Bunny Hood up. Seeing that the Bunny Hood didn't have a label, Lana stepped aside to allow Linkle to walk up to the Moon Child. Initially, the Moon Child was afraid of her but when Linkle showed the Bunny Hood Mask the Child gingerly took it. A faint glow appeared around the Child, just like the first one. But instead of throwing the Mask away, the Bunny Hood simply vanished in the Child's arms.

"Thank you," said the Moon Child nodding gladly. "Here, take this."

An Empty Bottle appeared in the Child's hand which it then thrust at Linkle. Surprised by the gift, Linkle took the Empty Bottle.

"Thanks," Linkle said, nodding gratefully.

Satisfied, the Moon Child ran off and disappeared around the bend in the hallway.

"I hope that'll help you along your journey, whatever that may be," Lana said, and vanished before Linkle's eyes.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Post Office

Chapter 6: Post Office

" _I still think you should've taken a Mask from the Moon Child,_ " Linebeck II said to Linkle as she went back down to the Magic Hags' Potion Shop.

Once there, Linkle looked inside the cauldron and found nothing. "Well, I didn't so get over it."

" _Fine. Where are you at now?_ "

"Looking for Potions in the Magic Hags' place but they don't appear to have any."

" _Have you checked the Potion Dispensers?_ "

"The what?"

" _Do you see a box-shaped machine that has multi-colored tubes and faucets?_ "

Linkle looked around the shop once more and noticed a device that matched Linebeck II's description. It was attached to the wall across from the counter with red, blue, and green-colored tubes outlined in gray that each had a faucet underneath. There also appeared to be a slot over each faucet that was in the shape of a Rupee from the side.

"Linebeck II," Linkle said, speaking into the Transceiver. "I found the Potion Dispenser, but there are Rupee-shaped slots on them."

" _That's what I was afraid of,_ " Linebeck II sighed. " _You'll need Rupees to buy one Bottle's worth of whatever Potion you desire._ "

"How much?"

" _Should say on the slots._ "

So Linkle examined the slots. "The Red Potion costs 20 Rupees, the Green Potion costs 10, and the Blue Potion costs 60."

" _Have you got any Rupees on you?_ "

"Not since my boat got wrecked."

" _Then you'll need to either pick some Rupees off the dead Veneers in the area or find the Postman's Hat Mask._ "

"What does that one do?"

" _It allows you to take Rupees out of mailboxes. The best place to find it would be the Post Office, which should be near the Potion Pavilion._ "

"Okay, thanks."

Then as soon as Linkle stepped out of the Magic Hags' Potion Shop, a group of Veneers appeared from the rooftop of the Potion Pavilion. They all had Bunny Hoods, and the music that played through the speakers was now replaced by Dotora's voice once more.

" _You may have failed my little game, but I'm not through with you yet,_ " Dotora said. " _Your presence is troubling, and yet I can't seem to figure out what you're after. An agent of the Rito tribe would not sneak around like you do, so I assume then that you're a pirate. But if you were one, then your pockets would be full of spoils by now. How much loot have you stolen, thief?_ "

"I didn't steal anything!" Linkle protested. "The Masks were just lying on the floor."

" _So you have taken some things?_ " Dotora then chuckled. " _Did it ever occur to you that the things you might've picked up actually_ belonged _to somebody at one point? If you didn't know that, then you're neither a pirate or an agent but a mere simpleton! Dumb luck may have gotten you this far, simpleton, but that's about to run out!_ "

When Dotora's voice died down, the Veneers leaped at Linkle. She in turn equipped the Zora Mask and activated the electric shield which zapped most of them. The stragglers ran away, but Linkle didn't pursue them. Instead, she left the Potion Pavilion and walked along the pier.

"Are you sure I should be looking for a Post Office, Linebeck II?" Linkle asked.

" _Of course, Linkle. Why?_ "

"Because Dotora made it sound like there weren't any."

" _Oh, I think you misunderstood him. You see, we have our own Postal Service in Oshus but it doesn't connect to the surface world. That's why the Rito tribe have been bugging Dotora about setting up one of their own Post Offices down here, but he refuses to._ "

"I see."

Further down the pier, Linkle noticed a building that was square with blue roof-tiles like all the other buildings in the Nayru Pyramid and a sign shaped like a seagull with a letter in its mouth. Intrigued, Linkle stepped inside finding that there was an empty counter with boxes on the sides full of envelopes and packages. As she stepped into the main area, Linkle heard a _click_ and a man suddenly appeared behind the counter. He was a tall and skinny wearing a white undershirt with red shorts and carrying what looked to be like a Flintlock Pistol only the barrel was longer.

"Stay right where you are, Veneer scum!" the man said pointing the gun at Linkle. "Or I'll blow your head off with this Blunderbuss!"

"Is this the Post Office?" Linkle asked innocently.

"Of course it's the bloody Post Office!" the man said in an exasperated manner. "Didn't you see the sign out front?"

"The one with the seagull?"

"Yeah, that's the sign of the Oshus Postal Service," the man said, then he readjusted the Blunderbuss. "Wait a minute! Why aren't you wearing a Mask, Veneer?"

"Because I'm not a Veneer," Linkle answered. "My name's Linkle, and I come from the surface world. It would take too long to explain how I got here, but I was wondering if you might know where I can find a Postman's Hat Mask."

"You mean this thing?" the man pointed to his hat, which was red with a white rabbit insignia on it. "You weren't planning to steal it from me, were you?"

"No, not at all," Linkle responded nervously. "I was actually wondering if I could…borrow it for a little while."

"It's not for sale," the man said firmly. "I've killed far too many Veneers to keep this Mask, and nothing you say will persuade me to give it away."

"Well, if you won't give me the Mask then how about some Rupees instead?"

"How much?"

"10 to 60."

The man paused and then said, "Tell you what? If you'll deliver some packages for me, I'll pay you for it."

"Isn't that _your_ job? You're the Postman, right?"

"Yes, but ever since these Veneers started running loose it's been difficult for me to maintain my regular route so business has been pretty slow. Now you seem like someone who's been getting by without dying, yet, so if you could do this big favor I would really appreciate it."

Linkle thought about it and sighed. "All right, what packages do you want me to deliver?"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7: Lovers' Lane and Foxtail Row

Chapter 7: Lovers' Lane and Foxtail Row

" _I'm not sure if that Postman is trustworthy,_ " Linebeck II said once Linkle had explained the situation to him. " _He might be sending you on a wild goose chase hoping you'll get killed in the process or possibly stab you in the back when you're done making the deliveries._ "

"Why must you assume the worst?" Linkle said, carrying three box-shaped packages which the Postman gave her before she left. "He's the only human being I've met in this whole place who isn't a Mask-wearing lunatic or a shady guy who talks over the speakers."

" _Like I said, the people who remained either went into hiding or lost their minds. Now I'm sure which one he is yet, but I'd watch my back if I were you._ "

"Whatever," Linkle said shaking her head. "I'll call you if I get lost."

As the Transceiver's signal died down, Linkle checked the addresses that had been marked on the tops of the packages. One was addressed to Miss Angi on Lovers' Lane, the second to Kamen of Foxtail Row, and then Madam Bouquet at the Scent Shop on Flattery Road. Unsure of where to go, Linkle checked a map by the pier entrance which showed all the streets of Nayru Pyramid. From there, Linkle was able to determine where Lovers' Lane was and found it within a matter of minutes. When she approached the house Angi supposedly lived, however, Linkle discovered that the door was locked and the windows were boarded up.

Politely, Linkle knocked. "Miss Angi! Are you in there?"

"W-Who is it?" said a timid female voice on the other side.

"I'm here to deliver a package for you," Linkle answered. "It's from Kamen."

There was a pause and then Angi asked, "This isn't a Veneer trick, is it?"

"No, ma'am," Linkle said shaking her head. "I'm here on behalf of the Postman."

On the other side, the sound of wood being removed from the door was heard before the letterbox that was embedded into the door briefly flapped.

"Would you please slip the package through?" Angi insisted. "I'll pay you once I have it."

Obediently, Linkle slipped the package through the letterbox. After that, Linkle heard a small _sigh_ followed by the _clink_ of Rupees being pushed into the letterbox which Linkle caught in her hands. It was two Yellow Rupees, which added up to 20 Rupees total (since both were worth 10 Rupees each).

"Um, Miss Linkle?" Angi asked. "Are you still there?"

"Yes, I am," Linkle replied.

"Do you have a package for Kamen as well?"

"Sure do."

"Will you please deliver it to him now? The package he sent me says I shouldn't open it till he has his. I haven't seen him for several days, you see, and he's my fiancé."

"I see." Linkle pocketed the Rupees and responded. "I'll deliver his package right away."

"Thank you so much," Angi said gratefully. "This means a lot to me."

###

At Foxtail Row, Linkle was met by long shadows and silence. Then she heard footsteps, and instantly pulled out her Flintlock Pistol. She saw someone standing in the shadow of a nearby lamppost but couldn't make out what this person looked like.

"Don't shoot!" said the person, whose voice sounded like a young boy's.

"Are you Kamen?" Linkle asked.

"What do you want to see him for?"

"I have a package, sent from Miss Angi of Lovers' Lane."

"Does she have the package Kamen sent her?"

"She does. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I am…a representative for Kamen, and would like to see Miss Angi in person."

"Do you want me to take you to her?"

"No, I would prefer if you brought her here."

"All right, but if you hurt her then I won't hesitate to shoot you."

"You won't have to go to that extreme, Miss—

"Linkle."

"An unusual name. I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"It's a long story. I'll be back with Angi."

###

Back at Lovers Lane, Linkle explained the situation to Angi who agreed to meet the representative at Foxtail Row.

"But, if it isn't too much trouble, will you accompany me?" Angi asked Linkle. "I don't like to walk the streets alone, especially with all these Veneers running around."

"Sure," Linkle offered. "I'll go with you."

Linkle heard the door being unlocked and then Miss Angi stepped out. She was a tall slender woman with short red hair wearing a red blouse with white sleeves and a long blue skirt. In one hand she held the package while in the other was another Blunderbuss.

"It's for protection," Angi said when she noticed Linkle staring at the Blunderbuss. "So Veneers don't hurt my Cuccos which I keep in the backyard."

"I didn't know there were Cuccos down here," Linkle said wide-eyed. "If we weren't in a hurry, I would like to see them."

"Are you a big fan of Cuccos?" Angi responded as she and Linkle headed toward Foxtail Row.

"I used to help my grandma take care of the ones we had back home."

"Where are you originally from?"

"Um, Outset Island."

"So you're originally from the surface? How did you get down here?"

"I got caught in a bad storm, my boat crashed, then I found myself at the Rauru Lighthouse and took a Sea Gondola from there."

"When my fiancé and I came here, there wasn't a storm by the Lighthouse and I've heard that there usually aren't any."

"Really? Maybe it was freak storm."

"Maybe."

###

When the two reached Foxtail Row, the person whom Linkle saw earlier was still standing in the shadow of the lamppost.

"I brought Angi," Linkle said. "Now tell us who you are."

"Very well," said the person who stepped into the light of the lamppost.

It was a small boy wearing a white and purple tunic with brown shoes. But what made Linkle nervous was that the boy wore a fox-headed Mask.

"I've seen that Mask before," Angi said. "My fiancé wore it before he disappeared."

"That's because I am him," the boy said and removed the Mask.

Underneath the boy had a youthful face with medium-length purple hair, shining lilac-colored eyes, and a somber frown.

"Kamen!" Angi realized, dropping the Shotgun and package in shock. "What's happened to you? Why did you leave me?"

"Because I didn't want you to see me like this," the boy answered, holding up the Mask. "The Keaton Mask that the owner of the Curiosity Shop gave me had replenished my weak health significantly when I answered the Keaton spirit's questions correctly, but the more times I used it the younger I got."

"That's terrible," Angi said, kneeling to Kamen's level. "Is there anything we can do about it?"

In response, Kamen shook his head. "I spoke to Doc Bantam, but he says there's no cure. So I'm basically stuck as a child and now we can't get married."

"But you won't be a child forever, Kamen," Angi said assuringly. "I'll wait till you're old enough to marry me."

"That won't work," Kamen replied. "You'll still be significantly older than me. Plus, there's a strong chance that neither of us will be alive by that point given the rapidly declining state of Oshus. Now let's open our packages and get this over with."

While Linkle stood nearby, Angi and Kamen opened their packages in unison. When they both opened them, their faces showed complete surprise. Inside Angi's package was a Mask with a yellow face and a gold circle around it, while in Kamen's lay a Mask with a white face and a gold swirl resembling hair.

"This is the Moon Mask," Kamen said picking the white-faced Mask up. "Didn't you buy this for our wedding?"

"I did," Angi answered, holding up the yellow-faced Mask. "And I see you bought the Sun Mask to compliment mine."

"Well, I thought it would make sense," Kamen responded while blushing slightly. "The reason I sent my Mask to you is so you'd have a memento to remember me by."

"What are you saying?" Angi asked. "I sent mine because I hoped you'd come back to me."

"I want you to leave Oshus, and never come back," Kamen said firmly. "There's no future for us, but I'd rather see you live on than me."

"I'm not leaving you, Kamen," Angi said as she hugged Kamen firmly around his tiny waist. "You're my whole world."

Kamen sighed and said, "Then we shall both die together."

Then before Linkle could stop him, Kamen took a Flintlock Pistol from the folds of his tunic and shot Angi right through the head before shooting himself. There was a deafening silence that followed, which was then broken by Linebeck II's voice ringing through the Transceiver.

" _Is everything all right? I heard gunshots._ "

"I'm fine," Linkle said, though her voice was shaking. "But the two people I delivered packages to just now shot themselves."

" _What? Why did they do that?_ "

"They were lovers, and neither of them wanted to leave the other."

" _Oh, I see. Do they have any Masks on them?_ "

"Just the fox-headed Mask which the guy called the Keaton Mask, I think, and the Masks they were going to wear for their future wedding."

" _I wouldn't pick up the Keaton Mask. Heard that it summons a fox spirit called Keaton who asks you several questions in exchange for extra health, but the more times you use it the younger the user gets. But these Masks that the couple were planning to wear…are they the Sun and Moon Masks, by any chance?_ "

"Yes, why?"

" _Would you be a dear and pick them up?_ "

Reluctantly, Linkle walked over to the dead couple and picked up the Masks that were in their hands. To her surprise, the Masks seem to pull towards each other. There was a flash of light, and then in her hands Linkle held a new Mask that was clear like a pearl with zigzag lines on it.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8: Flattery Road

Chapter 8: Flattery Road

" _Did anything happen?_ " Linebeck II asked through the Transceiver.

"The Sun and Moon Masks disappeared, and then this pearl-white Mask suddenly appeared," Linkle answered.

" _Wonderful!_ " Linebeck II cheered. " _You now have the Couple's Mask, which is said to calm arguments within seconds and even persuade Iron Knuckles to help you._ "

"Did you even hear a thing I said? Two innocent people died right in front of me and there was nothing I could do to stop them!"

" _But it sounds like they wanted to die together. At least dying in the hands of a loved one is better than being ripped to shreds by a Veneer._ "

"How can you be so insensitive? Sometimes I wonder if you're even human or not!"

" _Look, I'm sorry, but that's just the way things are in Oshus. Now I think it would be wise to abandon this errand the Postman sent you on and go straight to Doc Bantam._ "

"No, I'm going to see this through."

" _But there's no point to this, especially when my family's still waiting for me in the Submarine!_ "

"They can wait for you a little longer, Linebeck II. This won't take long."

###

At the Scent Shop on Flattery Road, Linkle noticed the door was locked just like at Angi's house.

"Madam Bouquet?" Linkle said as she knocked on the door. "I have a package for you!"

"You don't sound like the usual Postman who comes here," said a deep female voice on the other side of the door. "What's your name?"

"Linkle."

"Linkle? Were you ever a student at Mrs. Marine's School of Wonder?"

"Um, no."

"I thought not. Are you newly employed with the Postal Service?"

"Sort of. This is just a temporary job."

"Ah, so you're a drifter, then?"

"Well, not exactly. It's a long story, but will you take the package?"

"Who's it from?"

Briefly, Linkle looked at the box and responded, "From the Postman himself."

"Oh!"

The door suddenly opened, and Linkle beheld a large red-haired woman wearing a yellow dress and an orange shawl.

"Is it Priority Mail?" Madam Bouquet asked.

Linkle looked at a label on the package and nodded.

Madam Bouquet smiled and reached into the folds of her dress. From it, she took out two Red Rupees and placed them on the package. So Linkle used one hand to take the Rupees while using the other to give the package to Madam Bouquet.

"Thank you," Madam Bouquet said. "Have a nice day!"

"You too!" Linkle replied as Madam Bouquet went back into the shop.

Satisfied, Linkle walked away but as soon as she did there was a loud noise and she found herself flying through the air. She landed on the sidewalk across the street, and looked back to see the shop with a large gaping hole in it. Concerned, Linkle got up despite her bleeding knees and walked over to the shop. What she saw was a gruesome sight, and turned away.

" _What's going on?_ " Linebeck II said urgently. " _Speak to me, Linkle!_ "

"I think there was a bomb in the package to Madam Bouquet," Linkle responded, trying to contain the anger in her voice.

" _What makes you say that?_ "

"Because right after I gave Madam Bouquet her package, which was addressed from the Postman himself, an explosion happened in the shop and now Madam Bouquet is dead."

" _Goddesses! Are you hurt?_ "

"Yeah, my knees are skinned, I've got scratches all over, and I think there are few bruises."

" _Then you should make your way to the nearest Potion Dispenser immediately. I assume the couple and Madam Bouquet paid you some Rupees for the deliveries._ "

"They did, right before they got killed."

" _Good, now after you've healed yourself you should see Doc Bantam about the Port Key and—_

"Not yet, Linebeck II, I've got a score to settle with the Postman."

" _Okay, Linkle, calm down. I can tell from the tone of your voice that you're really upset right now, but it's not your fault that those clients died._ "

"Maybe not the couple, but I don't understand why the Postman would want to kill Madam Bouquet. Either there's something bad going on between them or that bomb was meant to kill me and Madam Bouquet accidentally died instead."

" _Ah, I see what you mean. He might've tried to kill you because he didn't plan to pay you at all._ "

"But then he wouldn't have sent me to make the deliveries since I got paid by the clients."

" _True, so there has to be another reason._ "

"Maybe Dotora is somehow involved."

" _Could be. You've obviously made him mad enough by entering his city without permission._ "

"And he does seem to have a strong influence on people, particularly Veneers."

Down the street from the Scent Shop there was a Potion Dispenser outside a shop called the Witch's Hut which was circular with stone bricks and red tiles as opposed to blue ones. Placing the Rupees into the slot, Linkle poured a Blue Potion into the Empty Bottle she got from the Moon Child and immediately drank it. Her wounds healed and she felt more energized than before. Then on the way to the Post Office, Linkle searched the bodies of the dead Veneers that littered the streets. She picked up Rupees as well as ammo for her Flintlock Pistol and the Blunderbuss Angi used to own that Linkle had taken along with the Couple's Mask.

###

" _Linkle, please, I beg you to reconsider this._ "

"Nothing you say is going to change my mind," Linkle said, loading the Flintlock Pistol with new bullets. "Madam Bouquet did not deserve to die, and neither did that couple. However, the couple chose to take their own lives whereas Madam Bouquet didn't. So I'm going to find out what's going on, and deal with the Postman how I see fit."

Now with all her weapons loaded and her body healed, Linkle stepped into the doorway of the Post Office. The Postman immediately spotted her from the counter and nearly fell out of his chair. He took out his Blunderbuss and aimed while Linkle did the same.

"You didn't think I was going to make it back alive?" Linkle said angrily. "Because of that bomb you hid in that package addressed to Madam Bouquet? Was she the target?"

The Postman hesitated. "I didn't want her to get involved in this. If Dotora didn't threaten me—

Linkle's eyes widened. "Dotora? Did he force you to kill me?"

"Yes, but only because I owe him a lot of debt."

"What kind?"

"Well, because the Postman's Hat gives me the perk of taking Rupees out of mailboxes I used to make a lot of money. But once Dotora found out, he forced me to pay him certain amounts of Rupees every month in exchange for keeping the Veneers off my back. So because of that, I'm flat broke. Then earlier today, he sent me a private message describing you and offering to pay me a large sum of Rupees in exchange for your death."

"So you sacrificed an innocent life for money? You're a monster!"

"We all have to make sacrifices, kid, especially in Oshus."

It was then that the Postman fired his Blunderbuss. Fortunately, he missed Linkle allowing her to shoot him in turn. The bullet went right into his chest causing him to keel over. Linkle approached the counter swiftly and climbed onto it just as the floorboards parted revealing a trapdoor in the foyer. Cursing to himself, the Postman attempted to fire his Blunderbuss once more but Linkle took out her Flintlock Pistol and shot him in the head. He died within moments, thus allowing Linkle to take the Postman's Hat from him as well as a green-colored trinket that was a half-circle with a leaf-like design on it.

"Linebeck II," Linkle called on the Transceiver.

" _I take it you've dealt with the Postman._ "

"In my own way like I said. I found something on him that I'm not sure about."

" _Describe it to me._ "

"It's small, roundish, with leaf carvings, and green."

" _Hmm, it sounds like you've got a Kinstone on hand._ "

"What's a Kinstone?"

" _It's a special relic from an ancient race of little people called the Minish who once existed in Hyrule long before the Great Flood occurred. They're said to offer great rewards when the two pieces of a Kinstone are fused by two people._ "

"In other words, I have to find one other person who has a trinket like mine in order to complete it to get the reward."

" _Basically._ "

"Great."

" _Now are you ready to go back to the Potion Pavilion and speak to Doc Bantam about the Port Key?_ "

"As ready as I'll ever be, given how unpredictable this city has proven to be."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9: Chu Jelly Juice Shop

Chapter 9: Chu Jelly Juice Shop

With another Blue Potion in hand, Linkle used the stairs in the Magic Hags' Potion Shop to make her way back up to the storage closet and onto the second floor. The Veneers which had been absent since she started delivering the Postman's packages had now returned. Then with them came the familiar static in Linkle's Transceiver as Mayor Dotora's voice came through.

" _I see that the Postman failed to finish the job,_ " Mayor Dotora said. " _But it also seems that a few innocent lives were taken as well._ "

"How do you know everything that's going on?" Linkle asked abruptly.

" _Because I'm the Mayor, simpleton,_ " replied Dotora. " _I know everything that happens in my city. If I told you how, you're puny little mind wouldn't be able to comprehend any of it. However, you seem to have gotten this far without too much difficulty. Whether it's because of dumb luck or outside help, your demise will come soon._ "

The static faded and then Linebeck II's voice came through. " _Have you reached the Chu Jelly Juice Shop yet?_ "

"I'm on my way there," Linkle answered, not bothering to tell Linebeck II about Dotora's threat.

" _Good, now let's hope Doc Bantam hasn't left yet or been killed by a Veneer._ "

Further down the hallway that made up the second floor of the Potion Pavilion, the Veneers increased. So Linkle was forced to take them out with the Blunderbuss and the Flintlock Pistol. After they were dead Linkle searched their bodies for Rupees and ammo. Eventually, she came to an open storefront with a counter and a strange purple mist hanging in the air. Beyond the counter, Linkle noticed several Potions brewing and a table where a dead Veneer had been placed. Then a tall man with a balding head came out from a door near the back of the shop wearing black-tinted goggles and a red lab-coat. In his gloved hands he carried a Green ChuChu that kept wriggling.

"Hold still, darling," the man said soothingly. "Soon you'll be put to good use."

Linkle watched from the shadows as the man walked over to a nearby cutting board and placed the ChuChu underneath a net made of woven metal. The ChuChu struggled desperately as the man took out a thing that was shaped like a tube with a needle attached to it. He plunged the needle end into the ChuChu, which gurgled painfully, as the tube filled up with green liquid. Once the tube was full, the man removed the needle.

"See? That wasn't so bad," the man said to the ChuChu. "I thought you'd be used to the Syringe by now, darling, but I guess not."

Then the man walked over to the table where the dead Veneer was and picked up a glass vial with blue liquid that seemed to have an electric discharge. Next, the man extracted the green liquid from the Syringe by pushing it out through the needle which caused the liquid to turn turquoise in color. After that, he took out a second vial with red liquid and added several drops to the first which made the liquid go from turquoise to white. Satisfied, the man took another Syringe out and extracted a sample of the milky liquid and injected it into the neck of the Veneer. At first, nothing happened but then the Veneer suddenly sat up.

"Ah, it's working," the man said excitedly. "Now, tell me your name, Miss?"

Instead of answering, the female Veneer dissolved into a puddle of clear slime.

"Agh! Not again!" The man cursed. "I thought adding more Blue Chu Jelly to the mixture would stimulate the brain. Instead, it only sped up the process of transformation."

"Um, excuse me," Linkle said nervously. "Are you Doc Bantam?"

"Don't interrupt me while I'm in the middle of an experiment!" shouted the man. Then when he noticed Linkle, he removed the goggles revealing he had small black pupils. "Although…I might be willing to make an exception for you, being a live subject and all."

"What do you mean?" Linkle asked, though her hand moved to the Flintlock Pistol strapped to her dress.

"Well, you see, my dear, I've been working on a formula that will revolutionize Potions for ages to come!" replied Doc Bantam as he moved closer to the counter. "Instead of merely drinking a Potion from a Bottle, I plan to inject it into the subject using this little device called a Syringe. However, I've been running into some…problems lately. You see, the key ingredient to my brand of Potions is Chu Jelly which can only be extracted from a live ChuChu. When consumed like a normal Potion, the Chu Jelly is stable but when I inject it into the subject with a Syringe the subject's body transforms into a creature that has ChuChu attributes."

"Okay, but what has this got to do with me?"

"It's quite simple, really. Due to the rotting state of Oshus, all I've been able to get my hands on are Veneers. Unfortunately, since I'd rather not deal with a live one I tend to use dead ones for my experiments yet they've proven to be inadequate test-subjects. But you are _not_ a Veneer, which makes me wonder how the formula would work on a living human as opposed to a dead one that's pumped with Magic from excessive use of Masks."

"Sorry, Doc, but I'm not interested in being tested on."

As Doc Bantam jumped over the counter and ran toward her, Linkle fired her Flintlock Pistol at him. Unfortunately, the bullet missed Doc Bantam's head by an inch allowing him to pin her to the wall. He then held up the Syringe, which still had some of the white liquid in it, and pushed it closer to her neck.

"It will only sting for a moment, dear," Doc Bantam said as Linkle held his advancing arm back. "Then you'll feel so much better."

"No!" Linkle cried, and shoved the Syringe away from her.

As a result, the Syringe plunged into Doc Bantam's neck causing him to let go of Linkle.

"Ugh! Foolish girl!" Doc Bantam said, taking the Syringe out which was now completely empty. "What have you done to me?"

To Linkle's horror, Doc Bantam's skin turned to slime causing him to cry out in pain before he dissolved into a little puddle of clear liquid. Then from the liquid appeared a pair of bright yellow eyes and the clear liquid started to move. Frightened, Linkle squashed the slimy creature which squirted into little bits that got everywhere. In disgust, Linkle took off the boot she used to crush what was left of Doc Bantam and limped over to the counter. She then looked around and noticed a big golden key hanging from a nail next to the cutting board where the Green ChuChu was still struggling. So Linkle hopped over the counter, limped over to the cutting board, and grabbed the key which had the initials 'HM' while avoiding another clear slime creature that had appeared on the floor. Afterwards, she removed the net from the Green ChuChu.

"There," Linkle said as the ChuChu wobbled nervously. "You're free to go."

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10: Fisherman's Hut

Chapter 10: Fisherman's Hut

Once Linkle had washed her slime-covered boot in a restroom on the second floor of the Potion Pavilion, she made her way towards the stairs that were still crowded with Veneers including the one with the Blast Mask. This time, Linkle donned the Couple's Mask which caused the Veneers to not attack her but stand aside instead. Not sure how long the effect would last, Linkle quickly rushed past them down the stairs. As soon as she was at the bottom, Linkle removed the Couple's Mask and made her way back to the entrance of Aveil Port. There, Linkle used the Port Key she obtained from the Chu Jelly Juice Shop to unlock the golden gates which automatically swung open.

"I've opened the Port Gates, Linebeck II," Linkle said into the Transceiver. "Now where do you want me to go?"

" _Head to the Fisherman's Hut,_ " Linebeck II said. " _You'll find it along Mikau Bay next to the Spider House. There you'll have to deal with Sweet, an old sailor buddy of mine. Tell him you're a friend and he'll give you access to the Hidden Cove where my family is located. Now hurry!_ "

So with that, Linkle navigated her way past several warehouses and docks along the waterfront. Eventually, she came to a beach that was crawling with Veneers. Guessing this was Mikau Bay, Linkle decided to wade out into the water and put on the Zora Mask. Once the transformation was complete, she swam further out and dove underneath. To her surprise, the only fish she encountered were Skullfish which attempted to bite her but Linkle avoided them. She surfaced to get her bearings and noticed a couple of houses. Curious, she swam towards them and was almost out of Magic when she came up to the shallows. Removing the Zora Mask, Linkle felt the cold water seep into her clothes as she looked up at the two houses which were built on wooden stilts with ladders leading up to them.

They were both identical in terms of their white walls, triangular roofs, and sun-shaped weathervanes. But the one difference between them was that the house on the right had the insignia of a spider inside the sun-shaped weathervane while the other on the left had the outline of a fish. Because of that, Linkle figured that the house on the left was the Fisherman's Hut and climbed the ladder. At the top, she found a closed door and knocked on it. A small piece of metal slid open revealing a pair of beady eyes against a large pale face.

"What do you want? The Fisherman's Hut is closed!" said an angry, gruff voice on the other side of the door. "Find somewhere else to get your fish!"

"I'm not here to buy fish," Linkle said cautiously. "Are you Mister Sweet?"

"Don't call me 'Mister'! I'm not that old."

"I'm sorry."

"Now state your business! I don't have all day."

"I would like access to the Hidden Cove."

There was a pause and then Sweet said, "Who sent you? Dotora? The Happy Mask Salesman?"

"Linebeck II did. I'm an acquaintance of his."

"That's what they all say, before trying to off me! How do I know you're really a friend of Linebeck II's?"

"He's helped me since I arrived in Oshus."

"Sure, like I would believe you're actually from the surface."

"But it's true!"

"Look, I don't care where you're from but I'm not sure you're trustworthy."

"Well, how can I earn your trust?"

Sweet made a slight humming noise that sounded like groaning before speaking. "Are you familiar with Pictographs?"

"No, what are they?"

"You know, pictures that you can take on this little device called a Picto Box," Sweet said. "Here, I'll show you."

Sweet's beady eyes left the open slot for a short time before his big beefy hand slipped something trough. Linkle caught it, and beheld a small red and yellow box with a short telescopic lens and a small round button on the side.

"That's a Picto Box," Sweet explained. "Press the round button and you get instant pictures. Of course, you'll need to develop the film in order to get the pictures printed out."

"How do I do that?"

"Just head over to Lenzo's place. He'll develop the pictures for a small price of 10 Rupees."

"Okay, but what do you want me to do with this 'Picto Box'?"

"Take pictures, lass, but not just of anything that suits your fancy. In particular, I want you to capture images of Veneers wearing Garo Masks."

"Why?"

"There's a reward for anyone who can take pictures of them because they're seldom seen and hard to pictograph."

"Then how come I have to do it? I'm not interested in the reward."

"Who said anything about giving you the reward? That's for me!"

"So you're asking me to take the pictures for you, though you'll be one taking credit for it."

"That's the basic idea, lass, and if the pictures are good enough to win me the reward I might show you where the Hidden Cove is. Sound like a deal?"

Linkle looked down at the Picto Box and sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

"That's a good lass," Sweet said and closed the slot. "Now don't come back till you at least have three good pictures of the Garo Mask-wearing Veneers."

###

" _You'll have to do what Sweet says, by the sound of it,_ " Linebeck II said after Linkle had explained the situation to him. " _He's a loyal fellow, but very stubborn. Though according to my resources, there's never been a contest that'll reward people for taking Pictographs of Veneers wearing Garo Masks._ "

"Could it be another ruse to get me killed?"

" _Sweet's never been the type to hurt anyone, unless he was bribed by someone._ "

"Like Dotora?"

" _No, he'd never let someone as powerful as Dotora sway him. He never liked the man from the start, even more after Dotora gained control of the Veneers. My guess is that he's lying about the contest to cover up that he wants Pictographs of the Garo Mask-wearing Veneers but is too cowardly to do it himself._ "

"But that doesn't make sense. Why would he want Pictographs of Garo Mask-wearing Veneers if it's not for some kind of reward?"

" _I don't know. Maybe he's taken up a fascination with Garo Mask-wearing Veneers lately._ "

"Let's hope that's the case. So where can I find some?"

" _I'm not sure. I think they go to a secret place that's only accessible to those who wear Garo Masks. So you'll have to find yourself a Garo Mask, whether through the Happy Mask Shop or a Veneer, and see where it'll take you._ "

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11: Happy Mask Shop

Chapter 11: Happy Mask Shop

It took some time, but Linkle eventually came across a Happy Mask Shop. But upon inspecting the store, she discovered that most of the Masks had been taken with not a single one left.

"Looking for something, Missy?"

Linkle turned around and saw a skinny man wearing a brown hood that shadowed his face. The only things that stuck out were a big round nose and a brown mustache. He wore a navy blue suit and a red tie. Next to him stood a man who looked exactly identical except that his suit was bright yellow with a purple tie instead. They prevented Linkle from leaving the Happy Mask Shop and each pulled out a Flintlock Pistol.

"Now be a good little girl and hand over all your Masks," said the man with the blue suit.

"What makes you think I have Masks?" Linkle asked.

"Don't try to fool us, Missy!" responded the man in the yellow suit. "Why else would you enter the Happy Mask Shop but to steal Masks and we want them!"

"But doesn't that make you thieves as well?" Linkle's hand waved over the Flintlock Pistol she hid under her hood.

"We're just protecting ourselves," replied the blue-suited man. "Ever since the Veneers ran wild, business has been bad for us at the Gorcock Track."

Linkle hesitated for a moment. "The Gorcock Track?"

"Don't you know, Missy? It's a racetrack for Oshus-born Cuccos to compete in!" shouted the yellow-suited man. "You win prize-money if your Cucco wins the race."

"Can you win other things? Like Masks?"

"Sure," nodded the blue-suited man. "Depends on what you're interested in."

"What I'm looking for is a Garo Mask. Do you have one of those?"

"Oh, you mean like this?" the yellow-suited man said as he pointed to his hood. When Linkle cautiously nodded, the yellow-suited man shook his head. "We have one, but it's not for sale, Missy! Try looking elsewhere."

"But what if I competed for it?"

"Have you got a Cucco?" asked the blue-suited man.

"No, but I can get one," Linkle answered.

The blue-suited man paused and then nodded. "What'll you give us if your Cucco loses?"

"My Masks, which I did _not_ steal but picked up."

"What kind do you have, Missy?" the yellow-suited man asked.

"I have the Zora Mask, the Postman's Hat, the Blast Mask, and the Couple's Mask."

The two men looked at each other and stroked their chins underneath the hoods. After a brief nod, they turned their attention back to Linkle.

"All right, here's the deal," the blue-suited man said. "Bring a Cucco to the Gorcock Track, beat our record, and the Garo Mask is yours free of charge. But if you fail, we'll take the Postman's Hat and the Blast Mask off your hands."

"Now that doesn't seem fair," Linkle said folding her arms. "Why should I have to give up two Masks when I'll only be getting one if I win?"

"If you don't like our offer, Missy, then we'll just take the Masks from you by force," the yellow-suited man said, pointing the Flintlock Pistol at Linkle.

At first, Linkle was tempted to reach for her own but decided against it. "Fine, I'll take it. Where's the Gorcock Track located?"

"Near Romaine Ranch south of Aveil Port," said the blue-suited man. "But there's one thing you should keep in mind: we Gorcock Brothers have _never_ lost a Cucco Race!"

Then with that, the two men wearing Garo Masks walked out of the Happy Mask Shop.

###

" _Are you insane?_ " Linebeck II yelled through the Transceiver. " _No one's ever beaten the Gorcock Brothers when it comes to Cucco Racing!_ "

"So they told me," Linkle replied as she walked down Lovers' Lane. "Now the only person I know who had Cuccos was Angi, so I'm hoping to borrow one of hers for the race."

" _It's a long shot,_ " Linebeck II said. " _As far as I know, Angi's Cuccos were mostly bred for laying eggs, not running fast._ "

"Thanks for the confidence," Linkle said, arriving at Angi's former house.

She tried to open the door, but found it to be locked. So Linkle used her Flintlock Pistol to shoot the lock off and opened it that way. Inside she found a quaint living-room with a bare table, a small fireplace, and a kitchen with minimal utensils. Then Linkle noticed a Mask hanging from a coatrack near the back-door. It resembled a bird's face with white feathers, red eyes, and wings along the sides.

"Hey, Linebeck II," Linkle said into the Transceiver. "I found a Mask in Angi's home."

" _What does it look like?_ " Linebeck II asked.

"A white bird, I think," Linkle replied, picking it up.

" _Ah, that must be the Bremen Mask!_ " Linebeck II exclaimed. " _Very useful for getting domestic animals to obey you, and is said to make Cucco chicks grow quickly into adults. Take a look and Angi's Cuccos and see if there are any chicks among them. Then if you find one that's particularly fast, separate him from the group and use the Bremen Mask to make him grow as well as obey you._ "

"Sounds like a plan to me," Linkle said as she opened the back-door.

Outside lay a square yard filled with Cuccos going in and out of a coop made of metal wires. Not sure what to expect, Linkle walked into the coop and inspected the chicks inside. They all became lively once she entered, though there was one that seemed to be running around the coop till it was nothing but a yellow blur.

"You seem like a quick little guy," Linkle said, kneeling down. "How about helping me win a Cucco Race for a Garo Mask?"

The Cucco chick didn't respond as it still ran. So Linkle got its attention by picking up some leftover grains from a metal dish and she held them before the Cucco chick. At first, the Cucco chick seemed perplexed and then it crawled into Linkle's hand and ate the grains.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12: Gorcock Track

Chapter 12: Gorcock Track

Once she was out of the metal coop, Linkle carried the Cucco chick into the house and placed it in a woven breadbasket with some grains she found in the kitchen to appease its monstrous appetite.

"I'll be right back," Linkle cooed, rubbing the Cucco chick on the head as it ate.

Back in the yard, Linkle used the grains to lure the Cuccos into the coop which she then shut tight. After that, Linkle went back into the house and put on the Bremen Mask. At first, nothing happened until she noticed the Cucco chick was looking straight at her. Then to Linkle's amazement, the little Cucco chick went from a small yellow dot with tiny legs and wings to a full-grown bird with white feathers and red rings around beady black eyes. It was then that Linkle heard tapping noises coming from the back-door and saw the silhouette of a Veneer trying to get in.

Quickly, Linkle went out the front door with the now adult Cucco following her. She encountered two other Veneers outside, but the Cucco managed to distract them by flying in front of their faces. This allowed Linkle to get past them and was soon far away. Then just when Linkle looked back, the Cucco was flying toward her and landed at her feet.

"I think I'll call you Basan," Linkle said picking up the Cucco in her arms. "It sounds similar to Bremen, the name of the Mask that brought us together. What do you think? Does that sound like a good name?"

The Cucco clucked in response, which Linkle took for a 'yes'.

Calmly nestling under her arm, Linkle carried Basan to Aveil Port and then south of it. Eventually, she found a large ranch with cows grazing in a field of bright green grass. Amazed, Linkle ran alongside it until she came to a fenced off area with a circular track made of dirt and white bleachers lined up on both sides. At the entrance, she noticed two familiar men only they weren't wearing the Garo Masks anymore. Underneath the hoods, their faces were exactly identical except for their suits.

"Well, well," said the Gorcock Brother in the yellow suit. "Look who's finally here."

"I brought a Cucco, just like I promised," Linkle said, showing Basan to the Gorcock brothers.

"Yes, and I also see that you're wearing a Bremen Mask," noted the other Gorcock Brother, who wore the blue suit.

Linkle shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"We said nothing about using Masks to cheat, Missy!" the Gorcock Brother in the yellow suit snapped. "Therefore, we'll have to disqualify you."

"Fine, then you can say goodbye to the Postman's Hat and the Blast Mask," Linkle replied, and started to walk away.

Behind her, she heard a punch and then a hand was placed on her shoulder. Shrugging it off, Linkle turned around and saw the brother in the blue suit backing off.

"Please forgive my brother," the brother in the blue suit said sheepishly. "He's not the brightest man sometimes. We would still like to race against your Cucco, if you think it can beat ours."

"So what's the problem?" Linkle said mockingly. "The fact that I cheated to get my Cucco or your brother making a valid point?"

The brother in the blue suit didn't respond.

"I'll go fetch the Cucco you'll be racing against," the brother in the yellow suit said, and ran off.

For several moments, there was awkward silence until Linkle heard the familiar clucking of a Cucco. To Linkle's surprise, the Cucco that the Gorcock Brother carried was much bigger than Basan with an angry look on its face.

"This is Cocatris," the brother in the yellow suit said setting the Cucco down. "She's our pride and joy."

Basan started flapping his wings nervously, forcing Linkle to hold onto him tighter.

"It seems your Cucco is afraid," the brother in the blue suit observed. "Are you sure he's up to the challenge?"

"Sure as I'll ever be," Linkle said, and rocked Basan gently back and forth.

"Let us know when you're ready to race," the brother in the blue suit said, and walked toward the start-line with his other brother carrying Cocatris behind him.

When the Gorcock brothers were out of hearing range, Linkle muttered, "I'm not afraid of Cocatris. We'll beat her easily, won't we, Basan?"

Basan shivered nervously.

"Don't be scared," Linkle said and held Basan closer. "I need you to win this race for me."

Hearing that, Basan seemed to stop shivering and eagerly clucked.

"That's the spirit, Basan," Linkle responded proudly. "Now let's show those Gorcock Brothers what you're really made of!"

Without struggling, Basan quietly sat under Linkle's arm as she carried him to the start-line where the Gorcock Brothers were waiting with Cocatris standing poised beside them. Linkle then placed Basan down at the start-line next to Cocatris and stood aside while the Gorcock Brother in the yellow suit took out the Flintlock Pistol from before.

"On your mark…get set…go!" the yellow-suited brother shouted, shooting a bullet into the air.

This startled both Cuccos who immediately started running. The Gorcock Brothers then grinned as Cocatris picked up speed and outran Basan. Urgently, Linkle cheered Basan on with the Bremen Mask still on which caused him to catch up to Cocatris. Soon the two were neck-to-neck as they crossed the finish-line together.

"A tie on the first lap!" the Gorcock Brother in the blue suit exclaimed. "That's never happened before at the Gorcock Track before!"

"Well, it has now!" Linkle cried. "Go, Basan! I believe in you!"

That encouragement seemed to cause Basan to run faster and soon he was ahead of Cocatris by a few feet. Grunting softly, the Gorcock Brother in the yellow suit seemed to adjust a pocket-watch that was inside his suit-jacket. When this happened, Cocatris ran faster. Suspicious, Linkle cheered Basan on even louder. He tried to keep up, but Cocatris was way ahead of him and crossed the finish-line in a blur.

"Excellent," muttered the Gorcock Brother in the blue suit. "One more lap, and Cocatris wins!"

Linkle groaned. "Come on, Basan! You can do better than that!"

Basan clucked loudly and soon became a white blur that even outran Cocatris. The Gorcock Brother adjusted his watch again, and Cocatris increased her speed. Unfortunately, Basan managed to cross the finish-line first a mere inch before Cocatris did.

"Hah! Now we'll have to do a bonus lap!" Linkle shouted as the two Cuccos kept running.

Angrily, the Gorcock Brother in the yellow suit adjusted the pocket-watch a third time. This caused Cocatris to run even faster than before, though Basan tried his best to keep up. So Linkle switched the Bremen Mask for the Blast Mask and threw a Bomb into the air. The explosion caused the Gorcock Brother's pocket-watch to break which made Cocatris suddenly slow down until she came to a grinding halt. Meanwhile, Basan was so frightened by the explosion that he ran all the way to the finish-line.

"Way to go, Basan!" Linkle cried as Basan flew into her arms. "I knew you'd win!"

"This victory does not count, Missy!" the Gorcock Brother in the yellow suit shouted. "You deliberately threw that Bomb to spook your Cucco into running faster, not to mention that you were wearing the Bremen Mask the whole time which kept the Cucco in line."

"Oh, really, then why were you constantly adjusting that pocket-watch?" Linkle said and glanced over at Cocatris.

Before the Gorcock Brothers could stop her, Linkle ran over to inspect Cocatris. The moment she touched Cocatris, the Cucco fell over on its side and didn't get up. Thinking Cocatris was dead, Linkle felt Cocatris' chest but detected no heartbeat.

"I don't understand," Linkle muttered. "How did Cocatris die, yet fall over like a statue when I touched her?"

"That's because she was never alive to begin with," the Gorcock Brother in the blue suit said as he appeared behind Linkle.

"What do you mean?" Linkle asked.

"Like the Happy Mask Salesman Automaton, Cocatris was an artificial creation," the Gorcock Brother in the blue suit answered, picking up Cocatris. "Her movements and speed were being controlled on my brother's pocket-watch, so when it was destroyed she ceased to function."

"And you knew this?"

"I did, but said nothing."

"You're a lying cheat!" Linkle snapped as she stood up. "And so is your brother!"

"Ah, but you cheated too, remember?"

"Only because you said nothing about not cheating."

"So we're even then. But I will keep my word and hand you the Garo Mask."

From inside his pocket, the Gorcock Brother in the blue suit produced a Mask that had a golden face with a long beak and purple velvet cushioning around the neck.

"That doesn't look like the Mask you and your brother wore," Linkle noticed.

"It isn't, but it's still a Garo Mask," the Gorcock Brother in the blue suit said. "Specifically, it resembles the leader of the Garos which the Masks are based on so the other Garo Mask-wearing Veneers will think you're their master and flock to you in droves."

"I see," Linkle said, taking the Garo Mask from the Gorcock Brother's hand. "Will it take me to where the Garo Mask-wearing Veneers are hiding?"

"Of course. Once you put it on, it'll summon a Garo Mask-wearing Veneer who'll then take you to their special hiding place thinking you're the leader and all."

Then with that, the Gorcock Brothers left, leaving Linkle alone on the Gorcock Track with Basan by her side.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13: Garo Hideout (Nayru Branch)

Chapter 13: Garo Hideout (Nayru Branch)

Once Linkle put on the Garo Mask that the Gorcock Brothers gave her, a Veneer wearing another Garo Mask suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke. Unlike Linkle's which consisted of a yellow beak and velvet cushioning, the Veneer's Mask was a plain brown hood with his face completely obscured except for a pair of eyes that glowed like stars on a frosty night.

"You summoned me, Garo Master?" the Veneer said bowing before Linkle.

"Uh, yes," Linkle answered, though her voice was muffled by the Mask.

"Everyone's waiting for you at the Garo Hideout," the Veneer said, taking Linkle's hand. "Follow me, Garo Master."

Then in an instant, the two were covered in a puff of smoke. When it cleared, Linkle found herself in a dimly lit room full of Veneers who looked just like the one who brought her here. Everyone stared at her and subsequently bowed low.

"Your presence is welcoming, Garo Master," said one of the Veneers. "We of the Nayru Branch have captured a Moon Child that didn't have an Iron Knuckle by his side, but he refuses to give us his Masks."

"We've searched his person, but he appears to not have a single Mask on him," responded another Veneer who sounded female. "Except for the one on his face, which won't come off no matter how hard we try."

"What shall we do with him, Garo Master?" The Veneer who brought Linkle asked. "Cut his face off to get the Odolwa's Remains Mask or torture him further till he tells us where he's hidden the other Masks?"

Linkle hesitated and said, "I'll deal with the Moon Child myself."

The Veneers looked baffled.

"Do you want a couple of us to accompany you?" a Veneer asked.

"No, that won't be necessary," replied Linkle.

So the Veneer who brought Linkle led her through the crowd of Veneers to the back of the room where a lantern illuminated a chair which the Moon Child was tied to.

Recognizing the Child as the same one she ran into earlier, Linkle turned to the other Veneers and asked, "Is there a place where I can talk to the Moon Child privately?"

"Why, yes," the Veneer who brought Linkle said.

While two Veneers untied the Moon Child, Linkle briefly turned away to switch the Garo Mask for the Blast Mask. Then once the Moon Child was untied, Linkle threw a Bomb into the air which caused the roof to shake and the Garo Mask-wearing Veneers to scatter. In the commotion, Linkle grabbed the Moon Child and ran toward a flight of stairs that became visible. She then ascended these stairs up to a landing to catch her breath, but heard shouts coming from below. At the bottom of the stairs appeared a Garo Mask-wearing Veneer holding two curved swords who came running toward Linkle very swiftly. In a brief second Linkle took off the Blast Mask, grabbed the Picto Box, and snapped a quick Pictograph.

The Garo Mask-wearing Veneer was blinded by the flash as Linkle took the Moon Child further up the stairs. She came to another landing where a Garo Mask-wearing Veneer appeared in a puff of smoke. He rushed at her carrying the same swords as the first one, and so Linkle used the Picto Box to take his Pictograph. This caused the Veneer to stop as he rubbed his eyes, allowing Linkle to get away with the Moon Child. Then she came to a third landing where another Veneer was waiting for her.

However, this one was wearing the same Mask Linkle wore to fool the other Veneers and it carried two swords that were burning with fire.

"So you're the one who pretended to be me," said the Garo Master. "I'm not a big fan of impostors and I'll make sure you're the last!"

As he flew towards her, Linkle took a quick Pictograph of him with the Picto Box. He was briefly blinded by the flash, but then he swung his swords which got dangerously close to the Moon Child and Linkle. She then put on the Zora Mask and electrocuted him with the electric shield when he got close. While the Garo Master was stunned, Linkle took out her Flintlock Pistol and fired a few rounds before he recovered. This went on a couple more times until the Garo Master finally collapsed onto the landing. From there, Linkle carried the Moon Child the rest of the way up the stairs until they came to a shrine with a statue depicting a woman holding a Mask that had a face on it while hers was blank.

"Thank you for saving me," said the Moon Child gratefully. "Now I shall take one of your Masks as payment."

Not wanting to argue, Linkle examined her own Masks to see which ones were Real. To her surprise, the only one that was Real turned out to be the Postman's Hat. Willingly, she gave the Postman's Hat Mask to the Moon Child who bowed and left the shrine.

" _What happened?_ " Linebeck II asked on the Transceiver. " _I think we lost connection at some point. Where are you?_ "

"I'm in some kind of shrine," Linkle answered. "I just got out of a Garo Hideout."

" _No way! None have ever gotten out of there and lived to tell the tale!_ "

While Linkle explained what happened, she walked out of the shrine and found herself behind a waterfall that poured out into Ruto Lake.

" _From what it sounds like, the Hideout of the Nayru Branch of Garo Mask-wearing Veneers was located at the Zelda Shrine behind the waterfall on the northeastern side of Ruto Lake,_ " Linebeck II said. " _Did you get Pictographs of the Garo Mask-wearing Veneers?_ "

"I sure did," Linkle said proudly. "And I even rescued the Moon Child who gave me the Empty Bottle earlier."

" _I see._ " There was a pause, and then Linebeck II said, " _Have you gotten the Pictographs developed yet?_ "

"No, I literally just got out of the Garo Hideout."

" _Then you'd better leave before they get reinforcements. Head for Lenzo's House on Pictoria Street, which can be accessed if you swim to Hylia Shore, and ask him to develop your Pictographs. He's a bit stingy, but reasonable._ "

"Where's Hylia Shore?"

" _A few miles west from the waterfall, I think._ "

"Okay." Then after consuming a Blue Potion she saved up, Linkle put on the Zora Mask and swam westward.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14: Lenzo's House

Chapter 14: Lenzo's House

By the time Linkle reached Hylia Shore, the lights on the lampposts had brightened. When this happened, more Veneers seemed to appear. Then Linkle's Transceiver emitted static and Dotora's voice came through.

" _Nighttime has fallen,_ " Dotora taunted. " _Yet you still stand despite everything I've done. Maybe you're not a simpleton after all, but an annoying louse that won't leave my hair._ "

"I'm not afraid of you, Dotora," Linkle said firmly.

" _Oh? But you should be,_ " said Dotora.

Then Dotora hung up and the Veneers seemed to move away from Hylia Shore. Concerned, Linkle quickly made her way to Pictoria Street where she heard gunshots. There were several Veneers crowded around a small house but then they were blasted away by a Blunderbuss carried by an old woman with frizzy white hair and tan skin wearing a white dress with a salmon pink vest. She glared down at the Veneers with sullen sea-blue eyes before taking out a Flintlock Pistol that had a wheel attached to the back of the barrel and shot each Veneer with one bullet without having to reload the pistol.

When the woman was done, Linkle walked calmly forward and said, "Excuse me, ma'am."

The woman automatically turned the pistol toward Linkle.

"It's okay," Linkle assured holding her hands up. "I'm only looking for Lenzo."

"What do you want with him?" The woman asked sternly.

"To develop some Pictographs," answered Linkle as she held up the Picto Box.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"How do I know you're not a spy for Dotora, or even the Happy Mask Salesman?"

"I'm not, ma'am."

"Please don't call me 'ma'am'. I would prefer being called by my real name."

"Which is?"

"Minenco, and you are?"

"Linkle."

The woman paused. "Do you live around here, by any chance?"

"Ah, no, I…originally came from the surface."

Minenco raised an eyebrow. "How did you get down here?"

"It's a long story. But do you know where Lenzo's house is?"

"This is Lenzo's house," Minenco said, nodding to the house behind her. "I am his wife."

"Oh, I see. Why did those Veneers show up?"

"I'm not sure. Something attracted them to this place, though we don't have Masks."

Linkle thought back to Dotora's threat, and shrugged it off. "Maybe they thought you did."

"Could be," Minenco shrugged. "Better come inside in case we're being watched."

So Minenco led Linkle through the front-door into a small living-room that had pictures hung on every wall inside golden frames. A round table took up most of the space apart from a kitchen consisting of a fireplace and pantry. There was a closed door adjacent to the table which had red light seeping in through the cracks.

"My husband's just developing some pictures now for a neighbor of ours," Minenco said and pulled up a chair from the table. "He'll be out soon."

"Okay," Linkle responded and sat in the chair.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier," Minenco said as she sat in the opposite chair. "It's just that these Veneers have been causing so much trouble that you just don't know who to trust anymore. Now what kinds of Pictographs did you take?"

"Um, I took some of Veneers wearing Garo Masks," Linkle said shyly.

"Oh, my!" Minenco gasped. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, but they tried to."

"Is there a particular reason you did it?"

"Well, I'm taking Pictographs for this guy called Sweet and he—

"Sweet!" The closed door swung open and an old man came out with a long gray beard wearing a yellow robe and square-shaped hat came out. "Who said that name?"

"I did," Linkle said raising her hand.

The old man gave Linkle a harsh look. "Did he give you a Picto Box?"

"Yes," Linkle answered and showed the old man the Picto Box.

Immediately, the old man took the Picto Box out of Linkle's hands and examined it.

"Lenzo!" cried Minenco. "What did you do that for?"

"This Picto Box has my brand symbol on it," the old man said, pointing to an insignia of a smaller Picto Box. "This is the same one that went missing several days ago."

"Now don't jump to conclusions," Minenco said comfortingly. "Sweet probably found the Picto Box somewhere and planned to give it back to you."

"Then why would he give the Picto Box to a young girl?" Lenzo wondered and looked back at Linkle. "Is there a reason he didn't come?"

"Well, actually, he asked me to take Pictographs of Veneers wearing Garo Masks for a Pictograph contest that's offering a reward to anyone who can do it."

Lenzo and Minenco exchanged awkward stares.

"And did you take them?" Lenzo asked.

"I did," Linkle nodded.

"Humph! We'll see about that." Lenzo took the Picto Box into the other room and shut the door behind him.

###

Several hours later, the lampposts became dim again outside. Linkle was resting on the table when the door to the other room opened again and Lenzo stepped out. He was staring at three black-and-white Pictographs and inspecting them closely.

"There's no doubt about it," Lenzo muttered as Minenco's snores came from the bedroom nearby. "These Pictographs are genuine."

"I'm not sure why you doubted me," Linkle said after getting up.

"But what puzzles me is this Pictograph contest Sweet told you about," Lenzo replied, placing the Pictographs on the table. "To my knowledge, no such contest was ever announced and I would've been the first to know about it."

"What about in the past?" Linkle wondered.

Lenzo thought for a moment and shook his head. "None that I can recall."

 _So Linebeck II was right,_ Linkle thought to herself.

"But these are fine Pictographs," Lenzo said displaying the three Pictographs before Linkle. "With enough practice, you could become a decent Pictographer."

Linkle looked down at the Pictographs and was instantly reminded of how close she came to death at every single instance.

"I particularly liked the one of the Garo Master," Lenzo noted. "It seemed like you were in quite the pickle there while taking the Pictograph."

"Yeah, I was."

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15: Hidden Cove

Chapter 15: Hidden Cove

"Have you got the Pictographs?" Sweet asked from the other side of the door at Fisherman's Hut.

"Right here," Linkle said holding up three black-and-white pictures of Garo Mask-wearing Veneers. "Now are you willing to show me where the Hidden Cove is?"

"Let me see the Pictographs to be sure," Sweet said as his beefy hand emerged from the slot.

"Only in person," Linkle responded withholding the Pictographs.

There was a pause, and then the door was opened. Linkle stepped into a dark room where a big muscular man stood. He held his hand out, and so Linkle gave him the Pictographs. He examined them for a few moments and nodded.

"Very good," Sweet said gladly. "Follow me."

Outside the Fisherman's Hut, Sweet climbed down the ladder to a rowboat that was hidden behind a rock. Linkle got in, and then Sweet followed after he pushed the boat further out. Inside the boat, Sweet picked up a couple of oars and rowed south along Mikau Bay. Eventually, they came to a rocky outcrop which Sweet seemed to steer towards. At first, Linkle was nervous about crashing into it but then noticed a cave that was partially visible. Sweet steered the boat between the jagged rocks that stood up like spikes and into the cave. On the other side, Linkle was amazed to find a hidden cavern where a strange vehicle was sticking out of the water. It reminded Linkle of a Sea Gondola, only much bigger with fish-like fins and a tail.

 _This must be the Submarine Linebeck II was talking about,_ Linkle thought.

"Well, here we are," Sweet said as docked before the Submarine. "This is Linebeck II's personal Steam-Powered Submarine the S. S. Linebeck named after his father's steamboat."

"Thank you, Sweet," Linkle said. She grabbed onto the metal ladder that was attached to the side of the Submarine and looked back. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"No, I'm not a coward," Sweet said as he started to row away. "I'll be staying down here for as long as it takes."

"If you say so," Linkle said and climbed further up the ladder.

By the time she got to the top of the Submarine, Sweet's boat had left the Hidden Cove. Linkle then used the Transceiver to call Linebeck II but he didn't answer. She then tried other frequencies by turning a small dial which made the needle on the Transceiver change.

" _You've done well, Sweet,_ " Mayor Dotora's voice said causing Linkle to stop turning the dial. " _Now go take care of Lenzo and his wife._ "

" _Then will I get the reward you promised me?_ " Sweet's voice responded.

" _Of course, Sweet. I am a man of my word._ "

The frequency was then interrupted by static causing Linkle to press the button which made Linebeck II's voice audible. Unfortunately, his voice was so muffled that Linkle was forced to change the frequency till his voice came through loud and clear.

" _How did your meeting with Sweet go? Are you in the Hidden Cove?_ " Linebeck II asked.

"Yes, I'm in the Hidden Cove now," Linkle answered, though her voice was tense.

" _Is something wrong?_ "

"I just heard a conversation between Dotora and Sweet. Dotora promised him money for dealing with Lenzo and his wife."

" _Rats! They'll be taken to Nabooru Prison for helping you!_ " Linebeck II said angrily. " _N_ _ow my wife Misti and my son Linebeck III are in greater danger than before!_ "

"What should we do?"

" _I'll see if I can intercept Sweet before he reaches Lenzo's house. You stay and guard the Submarine. But if anyone shows up, shoot them._ "

"Understood."

Then several minutes later, Linkle's Transceiver went off.

" _If I had known you were sneaking around with that filthy conman Linebeck II whispering advice in your ear, I would've tried to kill you much sooner,_ " Dotora said threateningly through the Transceiver. " _But now that I know who you are, louse, you'll be combed out and burned like all the other pests I've had to remove from my hair._ "

As his voice cut off, several explosions went off above and several rocks came raining down. They hit the Submarine and caused it to bob up and down to the point where Linkle lost her balance. She fell into the water, and immediately switched the Couple's Mask for the Zora Mask. Once she was fully transformed, Linkle swam down towards the anchor that kept the Submarine still and grabbed onto it. Linkle then used all of her strength to pull the anchor when a loud crunching noise caught her attention.

Linkle looked up and to her horror, the Submarine was sinking rapidly to the bottom of the cove as a giant rock had fallen on top of it. Quickly, Linkle dropped the anchor and swam away. She attempted to go back, but more rocks kept falling down and so she left the Hidden Cove reluctantly. Outside, Linkle got onto a nearby rock and took off the Zora Mask. She took out a Blue Potion from a satchel around her waist and drank it down before getting in touch with Linebeck II.

" _I wasn't able to stop Sweet from taking Lenzo and Minenco,_ " Linebeck II said. " _But what about my family? Are they safe?_ "

"They're dead," Linkle said as tears streamed down her face. "I got a call from Dotora, and then there was an explosion, and the roof of the cove collapsed. I'm so sorry."

" _Dotora's the one to blame, not you!_ " Linebeck II shouted angrily. " _He'll pay for what he did! Not through justice, but blood!_ "

"Are you suggesting we—

" _Kill him? Yes, he doesn't deserve to live!_ "

"But he's still human."

" _Not anymore, he isn't. I've heard rumors that he became possessed by a demon last year before the incident occurred, and that's why Dotora's the power-hungry tyrant that he is now._ "

"If that's true, then maybe there's some way to get the demon out of him."

" _I'll see what I can find out, but you need to get out of Nayru Pyramid. Take a Sea Gondola to the Farore Pyramid, and head to Saria Park._ "

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16: Saria Park

Chapter 16: Saria Park

The park that Linebeck II mentioned was located in the Farore Pyramid, which was parallel to the Nayru Pyramid. Between them stood an extremely large pyramid that was bigger than them which contained a castle with white walls, blue turrets and flags depicting the TriForce symbol. It was here that Linkle took a Sea Gondola to since the one to the Oshus Transit Station wasn't working. While staring at the castle, Linkle noticed an old lady sweeping the brimstone tiles nearby. She had long white hair and a slender form though her eyes were piercing blue and her hands seemed surprisingly delicate. Linkle would've gone to talk with the woman if she wasn't urged by Linebeck II to press on due to Dotora's unpredictable nature.

Unlike the Nayru Pyramid which was illuminated in blue with buildings of the same color, the Farore Pyramid had green-colored lights, green-tiled buildings, and lots of trees. Though what impressed Linkle the most was the famous Saria Park which contained acres of various trees and grassy slopes. Once she was inside the park, Linkle was just about to call Linebeck II to let him know her position when the familiar static came through. Nervously, Linkle tried to change the frequency but the static continued and Dotora's voice boomed.

" _You've proven to be quite resourceful, louse, and yet you fail to comprehend one thing,_ " Dotora said. " _I am a god down here, and you are a mere insect that has just wandered into a spider's web. Now you will die a slow and painful death._ "

Then a nearby fountain suddenly stopped spewing water and instead a purple gas spewed out. It rose above the trees and spread outward. The green grass turned brown while the trees began shedding their leaves. As this happened, Linkle started uncontrollably coughing and covered her mouth with her cloak.

" _Great Goddesses!_ " Linebeck II shouted through the Transceiver. " _Dotora's killing all the trees in Saria Park with some kind of airborne toxin! If this continues, all the trees will die and there will be no more oxygen flowing throughout Oshus!_ "

"Is there some way to stop it?" Linkle croaked as the purple gas obscured everything around her.

"I'm not much of an expert on trees _,_ " replied Linebeck II. " _But there is a Korok named Hollo who lives near the park. He'll definitely know how to reverse the effect of the toxin, having planted all the trees himself._ "

"Where can I find him?"

" _In the Fado Greenhouse, assuming the toxin hasn't gotten that far._ "

###

The purple gas made it difficult for Linkle to figure out where she was going, and it didn't help that there were Veneers running about as well. But eventually, she found the Fado Greenhouse which was a round building made of glass with several exotic plants inside. Fortunately, none of them had been affected by the gas. Linkle then approached the front door and was about to open it when a grainy voice spoke through a small metal tube.

" _Don't you dare open the front door! You'll let the toxin inside!_ "

"Sorry," Linkle said, taking her hand off the handle. "Are you Hollo?"

" _That is my name,_ " said the grainy voice as a tree the same height as Linkle walked up to the glass door with a sideways orange leaf depicting a grumpy face and carrying a short walking stick decorated with red berries." _Now state your business and make it quick!_ "

"I heard you might know how to stop the toxin," Linkle said, trying not to stare at the talking tree too much.

" _I think so. But there are some ingredients I'll need to do it,_ " replied Hollo. " _Do you think you can help me gather them?_ "

"Of course," Linkle answered. "Just tell me what to get, and I'll bring it back."

" _Very well,_ " Hollo nodded. " _What I need is—_

" _Hollo,_ " Dotora's voice cooed over the speakers which caused both Linkle and Hollo to flinch. " _You've been a bad sapling._ "

" _Don't do this to me, Dotora,_ " Hollo pleaded. " _It took me years to grow those trees, and now you're killing all of them in the blink of an eye! Don't you realize we'll all die because of this?_ "

" _It doesn't matter,_ " Dotora said as the same purple gas that was outside suddenly started to fill the inside of the greenhouse. " _The louse must be perished, even if I have to destroy the whole city to do it._ "

Hollo desperately tried to unlock the door but found it to be locked. Linkle shot the glass several times with her Flintlock Pistol, and stepped inside. Unfortunately, Hollo was now lying on the ground shriveling like a prune and screaming till his leafy face withered. He lay on the ground and didn't move.

"Linebeck II," Linkle said speaking into the Transceiver. "I found Hollo, but Dotora killed him with the toxin."

" _Rats! That's so typical of Dotora!_ " Linebeck II grumbled. " _Always getting one step ahead of us just when we think we've gotten him._ "

"Now what do we do?" Linkle asked.

" _Did Hollo say anything before he died?_ "

"He said he'd be able to stop the toxin, but he needed me to gather some ingredients."

" _For what?_ "

"I'm not sure. He died before telling me what ingredients to get, let alone what he was planning to make."

" _Look around the greenhouse. Maybe Hollo left something that'll give us a clue._ "

After navigating through rows of exotic plants, which were quickly decaying, Linkle came to an elevator. Entering it, Linkle was taken down to an underground hangar which contained a vehicle of sorts that looked like a giant bird with two barrels attached to each wing. Off to the side there was a workbench with different kinds of tubes on it and an empty pewter cauldron on top of a metal stove. On this workbench Linkle discovered a Transceiver-looking device and picked it up. She then pressed a round button and heard Hollo's voice coming from the device.

" _It's been three months since I made this toxin Mayor Dotora ordered me to make and frankly I'm suspicious of Dotora's motive,_ " Hollo said nervously. " _He claims it's for a defense mechanism, but I think he's just trying to assert his power more. So I've decided to take it upon myself to make a pesticide that will eliminate the toxin, even if it's airborne, and reverse its effect on plants. Now based on my research, I will need three ingredients to make the pesticide: two Bottles of Fairy Fountain water, four Magic Beans, and four Boko Baba Seeds._ "

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17: Impa Square

Chapter 17: Impa Square

" _Two Bottles of Fairy Fountain water, four Magic Beans, and four Boko Baba Seeds is all it takes to make an anti-toxin pesticide, eh?_ " Linebeck II repeated after Linkle filled him in on what Hollo said on the Record Keeper which was the device Linkle listened to earlier. " _Well, I'm not going to doubt the old tree. I think you can get Magic Beans from Impa Square, which isn't too far from Saria Park._ "

"Okay, I'll head there," Linkle said and left the Fado Greenhouse.

She then navigated her way through the park as the trees continued shedding their leaves which made hiding from incoming Veneers very difficult. Nevertheless, Linkle was able to use the Couple's Mask to get past the Veneers without having to fight them. Though the constant use of the Mask drained Linkle's Magic so she was forced to steal Rupees off dead Veneers to use a Potion Dispenser that stood near the edge of the park. From there, Linkle walked down a narrow street and heard familiar clanking noises.

" _Sounds like an Iron Knuckle,_ " Linebeck II said through the Transceiver. " _And wherever there are Iron Knuckles there are Moon Children._ "

"How are you still listening?" Linkle asked. "I thought I turned the Transceiver off."

" _I have a way of bypassing Transceiver frequencies so I can listen in on other Transceivers without the user being aware of it._ "

"Does Mayor Dotora use something similar to know what's going on in his city?"

" _No, he uses those Garo Mask-wearing Veneers as spies to be his eyes and ears. Each Pyramid in Oshus has a branch unit of those guys, and they're all connected through an intricate network that I've never been able to penetrate._ "

"So since I riled up the Nayru Branch, does that mean the Farore Branch will go after me?"

" _Probably._ "

"Great."

After checking that the Transceiver was off, which it was, Linkle followed the clanking noises till she saw an Iron Knuckle trudging down an adjacent street with a Moon Child beside it. But unlike the first one Linkle traded with back at the Nayru Pyramid, this one wore a different Mask depicting a face with two bull horns sticking out. So Linkle got the Iron Knuckle's attention by using the Blast Mask to throw a Bomb at it. Then when the Iron Knuckle moved steadily toward her, Linkle used the Flintlock Blunderbuss to shoot it. After three shots, the Iron Knuckle went down leaving the Moon Child defenseless. Linkle examined her Masks to see which ones were Real and discovered the only one on her was the Couple's Mask.

"Here," Linkle said, holding the Couple's Mask up with the back facing to the Moon Child. "I brought you a Mask to trade. There's no need to be afraid of me."

At first, the child was reluctant and then just as it was about to take the Mask several Garo Mask-wearing Veneers appeared. They surrounded Linkle and the Moon Child with their swords drawn as the nearby speakers blasted Dotora's voice.

" _Well, louse, I see you're still breathing despite the toxin in the air,_ " Dotora said. " _If that doesn't kill you, then these Garo Mask-wearing Veneers will._ "

The Garo Mask-wearing Veneers then charged at Linkle. In response, she picked up the Moon Child and ran away.

###

Eventually, Linkle reached Impa Square where several booths and tents had been pitched but no one occupied them. Though the Moon Child had been quiet the whole time, he was constantly squirming. This in turn forced Linkle to set him down and then he held out his hand.

"In exchange for saving my life, I will take that Mask you offered me," the Moon Child said.

Reluctantly, Linkle gave the Moon Child the Couple's Mask and he in turn gave her an Empty Bottle which appeared in a flash of light. Then as the Moon Child ran away, a static signal came through Linkle's Transceiver. Fearing it was Dotora, Linkle braced herself but was surprised to hear Lana's voice instead.

" _I thank you for helping the Moon Children retrieve their Masks,_ " Lana said. " _If only you knew what they had been through._ "

Linkle's eyebrows raised a little. "Come again?"

" _These children…they are not from this world,_ " Lana answered. " _They're originally from the Moon, but were brought here by my sister Cia._ "

"Linebeck II mentioned her. He said she was a witch."

" _Yes, and though she did practice dark magic I hesitate to call her a witch. She was being manipulated by someone, though I don't know who._ "

"How do you not know? I mean, you were her sister."

" _That doesn't mean I know everything that went on in her life. Everyone thinks the Happy Mask Salesman made her kidnap the Moon Children and steal the Masks from them, but I think there was another person involved because I've met the Happy Mask Salesman in person and he doesn't strike me as the type to come up with elaborate schemes involving the mass-production of Masks followed by a city-wide revolt._ "

"Then who do you suspect?"

" _Not anyone at the moment, but if you could help me solve this mystery we might be able to figure out how to get the Moon Children home._ "

"I didn't say anything about joining you."

" _Then you'd rather let a mysterious man order you around?_ "

"Linebeck II is a tradesman who just wanted to get out of here, until his family got murdered by Dotora. Now he's out for blood."

" _And you're his instrument? Sounds very fishy to me._ "

But before Linkle could talk to Lana further, the signal was lost. Thus Linkle silently examined the food-stands until she came across a vegetable booth which was turned over with vegetables scattered about. However, Linkle noticed a few bean plants and knelt down to examine them. She pealed one open and discovered that it contained multi-colored beans that were green, blue, yellow, and red.

"Hey, Linebeck II," Linkle said after turning the Transceiver on. "I think I've found some Magic Beans. They're multi-colored, right?"

" _I believe so,_ " replied Linebeck II. " _How did your fight with the Iron Knuckle go?_ "

"Fine. I got an Empty Bottle from the Moon Child that was with him."

" _Did you take any Masks from the Moon Child?_ "

"No, I gave him the Couple's Mask which was Real."

A groan came from the other side. " _At this rate, you won't have enough Masks to kill Dotora!_ "

"For the last time, I don't want to kill him! Now what have you found out in terms of this demon that supposedly possesses him?"

" _Not much, but I'll let you know when I have more concrete information._ "

"You do that, and I'll see if there are any Boko Baba Seeds in Impa Square before trying to look for a Fairy Fountain."

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18: Fairy Fountain

Chapter 18: Fairy Fountain

Unable to find Boko Baba Seeds in Impa Square, Linkle contacted Linebeck II.

" _I'm not surprised there aren't any Boko Baba Seeds left,_ " Linebeck II said. " _They're a key ingredient to Blue Potions, so all the Potion-Makers in Oshus grabbed all the Boko Baba Seeds they could get their hands on when the Veneers got out of hand._ "

"Except for Doc Bantam," Linkle guessed.

" _Yes, since his Potions were made from Chu Jelly,_ " Linebeck II responded. " _And that's probably what kept him alive as most Veneers targeted the Magic Hags' and Witch's Hut Potion stores due to their popularity._ "

Thinking about the skeletons in the storage-closet made Linkle cringe. "So is there anywhere else where can I find Boko Baba Seeds?"

" _The only other place I know where Boko Baba plants grow is in Hollo's Potion Shop which is located somewhere in Saria Park._ "

"Then let's hope the toxin hasn't killed them yet," Linkle said.

Now that she no longer had the Couple's Mask, Linkle was forced to confront the Veneers when they spotted her. Fortunately, she carried enough ammo for a handful of shots from her Flintlock Pistol which took out most of the Veneers despite the constant reloading. Then near a lake in the park Linkle found a Happy Mask Shop and a glass booth which contained various weapons inside and a Rupee-shaped slot above a metal flap.

When Linkle asked Linebeck II what it was, he responded, " _Those booths with the weapons inside are called Weapon Vendors, and they're really handy as long as you have enough Rupees on hand._ "

"So I just have to place some Rupees in the slot and it'll give me a weapon?" Linkle said examining the price-tags placed below each weapon.

" _Precisely._ "

Realizing she didn't have enough Rupees, Linkle walked over to the Happy Mask Shop instead. Like the ones in Nayru Pyramid, this one was completely ransacked. Disheartened, Linkle left the shop and walked around the lake until she noticed a glowing orb of light. Then as she got closer to it, Linkle thought she heard the beat of tiny wings flapping quietly.

"Are you a…Fairy?" Linkle asked, getting the orb's attention.

"I am," the orb responded. "Who might you be?"

"My name is Linkle, and I'm looking for Boko Baba Seeds and a Fairy Fountain. Do you think you could help me find either one of those?"

The Fairy paused and said, "I don't know anything about Boko Baba Seeds, but I can take you to the Fairy Fountain which I'm heading to right now."

"Then lead the way."

So the Fairy flew onward while Linkle followed behind. The Fairy came to the other side of the lake and entered a hole inside a metal gate that covered a hole in a round hill with several oak trees growing on top that were now dying. Linkle crawled through and came into a damp area where a small pond of clear water formed before a stone fountain with Fairies fluttering around it.

"It's Signi!" cried one of the Fairies as the one Linkle followed approached the fountain. "What news do you have for us?"

"I must speak to the Great Fairy immediately!" cried the Fairy Linkle followed. "It's very urgent!"

Then the other Fairies scattered as ripples formed from the pond's center. There was a _splash_ and then a woman appeared from the fountain. She was very tall with long pink hair tied in three braids and wore nothing but green leafy vines.

"Hello, Signi," said the woman with a coy smile as she looked at Linkle. "And who's this?"

Signi looked back and said, "This is Linkle, Great Fairy. She's a human who accompanied me here, and even fended off some Veneers to protect me."

"Is this true?" the Great Fairy asked.

"It is, Great Fairy," Linkle said, bowing slightly. "The reason I followed your Fairy is because I was looking for a Fairy Fountain."

"Well, look no further," the Great Fairy responded, waving her hand over the fountain. "This is the Fairy Fountain. Now tell me, why have you sought it out?"

"Because I need at least two Bottles of Fairy Fountain water for a pesticide that'll destroy the airborne toxin that's killing the trees right now," answered Linkle.

"Airborne toxin?"

"It's true, Great Fairy," Signi emphasized. "There's a purple smoke that has clouded the area and the trees are dying at an alarming rate."

"Then we must do something about it, or all of Oshus will perish," the Great Fairy decided.

"And that's why I need water from the Fairy Fountain, Great Fairy," Linkle said. "So if you would be so kind as to allow me to take two Bottles of it, I can make the pesticide I mentioned faster."

"Very well," the Great Fairy said, but then she held up her hand. "However, in exchange for two Bottles full of this sacred water you must do something for me in turn."

"Which is?" Linkle thought back to the Postman, and felt very uncomfortable.

"I want you to locate any stray Fairies that are still outside and bring them here," the Great Fairy said. "But not all of them will be willing to follow you, so I will give you this Mask to aid you."

The Great Fairy placed her hands on the side of her face and closed her eyes. There was a flash of light and the Great Fairy held a Mask that resembled her own face exactly. She placed this Mask in Linkle's hands who looked down at it in wonder.

"This is the Great Fairy Mask," the Great Fairy said. "It is only given to those I see as worthy of fulfilling my appointed tasks. Use it to attract the stray Fairies, bring them back to this Fairy Fountain, and only then will I allow you to take samples of the Fairy Fountain's water."

Linkle looked up from the Mask and nodded. "All right. I'll bring back as many stray Fairies as I can."

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19: Hollo's Potion Shop

Chapter 19: Hollo's Potion Shop

With the Great Fairy Mask on, Linkle wandered through Saria Park looking for as many stray Fairies as possible. To her surprise, there were quite a lot and they obediently followed. However, the Veneers were still around and so Linkle did her best to protect the Fairies while escorting them back to the Fairy Fountain. Once she did, the Great Fairy allowed Linkle to take two Bottles of water from the Fairy Fountain and keep the Great Fairy Mask should she find other stray Fairies. After leaving the Fairy Fountain, Linkle found Hollo's Potion Shop near a cluster of dying trees but discovered that there were no Boko Babas inside.

" _What do you mean they're gone?_ " Linebeck II asked rhetorically when Linkle called him.

"I don't see any decaying plants, and the windows are closed," Linkle answered.

" _Then someone must've taken them, but who?_ "

"I thought you knew all that happened in Oshus."

" _I'm not a Soothsayer, Linkle._ "

"All right, then maybe I'll consult Lana."

" _You've talked to her?_ " Linebeck II sounded surprised.

"No, she talked to me."

" _What about?_ "

Linkle hesitated to answer. "Why are you so interested?"

" _Because that woman's a liar! If she told you anything, don't believe it!_ "

"How come you hate Lana? What has she done to deserve your hatred?"

" _Were you not listening? She turned innocent convicts into those Iron Knuckles and her sister was that witch who brought those cursed brats down here in the first place!_ "

"And what proof do you have, other than your word?"

Linebeck II was silent and then he said, " _Would you be a dear and find out where the Boko Babas went?_ "

In response, Lana turned off the Transceiver and looked around Hollo's Potion Shop for clues. She then noticed a part of the floor felt uneven and kicked it. To her surprise, the part of the floor swung down revealing a hole with a ladder attached. Curious, Linkle climbed down the ladder and found herself in a basement that was rocky and cold. The shuffling of feet got Linkle's attention, causing her to take out the Flintlock Pistol.

"Who's there?" Linkle demanded.

From the shadows a man stepped forward. He looked thin and weak, and was carrying a Mask made of stone with two eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Where did you come from?" Linkle asked.

"I hid using the Stone Mask," the man said, pointing to the Mask. "It allows me to not be seen."

"What are you doing down here?"

"Waiting for Hollo to return. He said he'd come back to get the Boko Babas once he's figured out the formula for the anti-toxin pesticide."

"What's your association with Hollo?"

"I work at the shop as his assistant," the man answered and held out his hand to shake. "My name's Blanco, but most people call me 'Blank.'"

"Um, nice to meet you, Blanco," Linkle said shaking the man's hand. "I'm Linkle."

"That's a nice-sounding name," Blanco complemented. "So what brought you here?"

"I'm looking for Boko Baba Seeds. They're needed for Hollo's anti-toxin pesticide."

"Oh, so he finally figured it out," Blanco said excitedly. "Did he send you to get them?"

"In a way," Linkle said hesitantly.

"Well...I would give them to you except that they've been taken."

"By who?"

"The Garo Mask-wearing Veneers. They showed up earlier today and managed to get down here. I tried to hide from them using the Stone Mask, and it worked. Unfortunately, I was too scared to do anything as they put the Boko Babas in these glass jars and walked out with them."

"Do you know where they took them?"

"Probably the Garo Hideout that belongs to the Farore Branch of Garo Mask-wearing Veneers," replied Blanco. "I've heard it's located in the Deku Dungeon which lies beneath Saria Park, but no one knows where the entrance is."

"I'll find it, then, and get those Boko Babas back."

"Thanks, Linkle, but you might want to take these just in case."

Blanco then gave Linkle the Stone Mask and a gun that looked exactly like the one Minenco used. Linkle took them both, but was mesmerized by the gun.

"That's a Flintlock Revolver," Blanco explained. "It's more efficient than the Flintlock Pistol as it can allow you to fire six bullets without having to reload. Now isn't that neat?"

"Yeah," Linkle replied. "But why didn't you try to shoot the Garo Mask-wearing Veneers with this gun?"

"Because I'm a coward," Blanco said. "My mom gave it to me for protection after the Veneers started running amok, but I've never used it and prefer to hide using the Stone Mask instead."

"I see," Linkle responded. "Then you should probably stay here until I get back."

"If you should see Hollo, tell him I'm still alive, okay?"

In response, Linkle nodded and left the basement.

Outside Hollo's Potion Shop, Linkle put on the Stone Mask and wandered around till she found a group of Garo Mask-wearing Veneers. They didn't see her, and seemed to be heading somewhere. So in turn, Linkle followed them up to a large boulder and saw one lift up a section of grass revealing a hidden staircase. The other Veneers went down with Linkle following close behind before the last Veneer closed the door. For a few moments, the stairs were dark until the Veneers approached a damp dirt-covered hallway lit by torches. But as Linkle's Magic wore out, she quickly ducked into a niche and took off the Stone Mask. It was then that Linkle felt something moving around the inside of her shirt, and was surprised when a Fairy popped out.

" _Signi!_ " Linkle exclaimed in a harsh whisper. " _What are you doing here?_ "

"The Great Fairy sent me to help you as thanks for rescuing the stray Fairies," Signi answered. "I can replenish your health with my Magic."

"That's great, but can you replenish my Magic so I can use the Stone Mask?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll try."

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20: Deku Dungeon

Chapter 20: Deku Dungeon

Although Signi was unable to replenish Linkle's Magic, she did restore her health. So Linkle was forced to compensate by waiting for a wandering Garo Mask-wearing Veneer and taking him out with the Flintlock Revolver which she silenced by covering it with a section of her cloak. After the Veneer was dead, Linkle took his Mask and a Green Potion that replenished her Magic in a matter of seconds.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't restore your Magic," Signi said guiltily.

"It's okay, Signi," Linkle said as she donned the Garo Mask, which didn't resemble the Garo Master. "This is actually much better. Now I can sneak into the Garo Hideout without drawing too much attention to myself."

Reluctantly, Signi hid inside Linkle's cloak as Linkle treaded down the hallway after hiding the Veneer's body in the niche. Further down, she came to a fork that branched into two distinct hallways. Neither of them were marked, so Linkle took her chances and walked down the hallway to the left. There were several rooms along each side, but when Linkle tried to open them they wouldn't budge.

"You'll need a key to enter those rooms, Garo," said a Garo Mask-wearing Veneer who took a small golden key from his pant-pocket. "Is there something you're looking for?"

Linkle hesitated. "Um, I was wondering where the…Boko Babas are being kept."

The Garo Mask-wearing Veneer tilted his head in confusion. "What for?"

"Just to make sure they're secure so no one tries stealing them anytime soon," Linkle lied.

"Oh, there's no need to worry about that," replied the Garo Mask-wearing Veneer. "They're quite secure."

"Really? I'd like to see it for myself."

"Then follow me."

The Garo Mask-wearing Veneer walked up to one of the locked doors and turned the key inside a metal lock. Linkle watched with anticipation as the door opened and the Garo Mask-wearing Veneer walked inside. The room was filled with wooden crates covered in chains, but what drew Linkle's attention were the four giant plants that stood underneath glass jars and a wooden Mask hung between them.

"As you can see, the Boko Babas are perfectly secure inside their glass cages," the Garo Mask-wearing Veneer said confidently.

"What's that Mask on the wall?" Linkle said pointing to the wooden Mask.

"That's the Deku Mask," the Garo Mask-wearing Veneer said. "Supposedly it can transform a person into a Deku, which were a race of living plants that existed during the days of Hyrule."

"I see." While the Veneer wasn't looking Linkle switched the Garo Mask for the Blast Mask and stepped back as she threw the Bomb to the ground.

The blast caused the Veneer to lose balance and then just before he got up Linkle shot him in the back of the head with the Flintlock Revolver. After dragging his body away, Linkle examined the glass containers.

"These plants look awfully heavy," Linkle said to herself. "I guess I'll have to harvest them here, then."

"To kill a Boko Baba, you have to sever their heads in order to get the Seeds from them," Signi said flying out of the folds of Linkle's cloak.

"Thanks for letting me know," Linkle said, and aimed the Revolver at the closest Boko Baba.

###

With the four Boko Baba Seeds and the Deku Mask in her possession, Linkle was about to leave when a Veneer wearing Garo Master Mask suddenly appeared in the room.

"Thought you could get away from us, thief?" the Garo Master taunted, rubbing his flaming twin swords together. "We found our fallen comrade in the niche you left him and so I had to see who was responsible. Are you the one who's also responsible for impersonating the head of the Nayru Branch of Garos?"

"Um, maybe," Linkle replied, and quickly pulled out the Flintlock Revolver.

There were four bullets left, so Linkle made every one count. When the Garo Master swung his swords, Linkle dodged them. Then as he rushed at her, Linkle shot him in the head with one bullet. This caused him to step back before swinging his swords again. After two more times, the Garo Master collapsed onto the floor. Taking a Blue Potion off his corpse, Linkle drank it to replenish her health and Magic. Next, she equipped the Stone Mask and snuck out of the room just as several Garo Mask-wearing Veneers came down the hallway outside.

###

Back at Hollo's Potion Shop, Linkle came down to the basement and found Blanco lying dead on the floor.

" _He refused to tell us anything, so we had to kill him,_ " Dotora's voice said through Linkle's Transceiver. " _But I have a hunch that your recent break-in to the Garo Hideout of the Farore Branch and Hollo's former assistant are connected somehow. Care to fill in the blanks?_ "

"Never," Linkle answered sternly.

" _Do I detect bitterness?_ " taunted Dotora. " _Are you still angry about what I did to Linebeck II's family? They were an unfortunate casualty, but perhaps if you didn't associate with two-faced rats, louse, I wouldn't have had to take drastic measures._ "

"What have you got against Linebeck II?"

" _There are two kinds of men, Linkle. Those who are honest, and those who aren't. Linebeck II is of the latter type, and they're the most dangerous kind of person._ "

"But you're not so honest yourself, Dotora."

" _In the short time we've known each other, I've never once lied to you. Think about that._ "

Then Dotora's voice cut off, leaving Linkle to wonder. But instead of pondering about what Dotora said, Linkle left Hollo's Potion Shop and made her way back to the Fado Greenhouse. Down in the underground hangar, Linkle examined Hollo's notes and found a recipe for the anti-toxin pesticide. First, Linkle poured the Fairy Fountain water into the cauldron and plucked the Magic Beans out of their pods before firing up the stove. Once the Fairy Fountain water started boiling, Linkle added the Boko Baba Seeds and stirred the mixture well. What this resulted in was a bright green substance with hints of purple, red, blue, and yellow.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21: Lulu Music Hall

Chapter 21: Lulu Music Hall

" _Is the pesticide ready yet?_ " Linebeck II asked.

"I think so," Linkle replied, stirring the mixture in the cauldron casually.

" _Then load the mixture into the barrels and load them onto the Loftwing,_ " Linebeck II ordered.

"You mean the vehicle with wings?" Linkle asked, looking at the winged contraption that sat in the hangar.

" _Yes, that's a Loftwing,_ " Linebeck II answered. " _It's based on an ancient species of birds that existed long before the time of Hyrule. Was invented by a former salesman named Beedle with help from Medli, a member of the Rito Tribe, who accompanied him. They're both happily retired, and gave their invention to Hollo._ "

"So it flies?"

" _I take it they don't have such devices on Outset Island._ "

"No."

" _Okay, first get the pesticide into the barrels and then I'll give you a crash-course on flying._ "

###

Once the barrels were loaded with the anti-toxin pesticide, Linkle pulled a crane which caused a door on the other side of the hangar to open revealing a sloped ramp that led upward. As the toxin started to leak in, Linkle got into the cockpit of the Loftwing and pushed a lever. This made the Loftwing move forward up the ramp. Then right before the ramp ended, Linkle pushed the wooden steering-wheel up which caused the Loftwing to ascend into the air. Thrilled by the rush, Linkle almost forgot to steady herself and was soon flying over the toxin-covered park.

" _All right, now that you're airborne release the pesticide by flipping the switch next to the steering-wheel._ " When Linkle didn't reply, Linebeck responded, " _It looks like a small nob if you don't know what a switch is._ "

"Okay," Linkle said, and flicked a wooden switch.

When this happened, a pair of pincers appeared from underneath the Loftwing's wings and attached themselves to the corks that were on the barrels. After a strong tug, the pincers pulled the corks out and allowed the pesticide to pour out. The liquid clashed with the gaseous toxin causing it to evaporate altogether. So Linkle flew in circles around the park until all the toxin was evaporated completely.

" _You did it!_ " cried Linebeck II. " _The toxin's gone and the trees are growing back!_ "

Linkle cheered herself on until she noticed the Loftwing was slowly descending. "Um, how do I land this thing?"

" _Pull the steering-wheel down to descend and then push the lever back to get the landing gear back out._ "

"Got it, but where should I land?"

" _Preferably somewhere flat and bare, which is hard to find in Oshus' Pyramids._ "

Not feeling confident, Linkle attempted to fly higher but the Loftwing refused to change course. So Linkle was forced to go past the park and aim for a long street beyond it. She descended the Loftwing and pushed the lever back. The wheels that were on the Loftwing before now suddenly appeared and touched the cobblestone street below. Unfortunately, the wheels were made of wood so they caught fire due to friction. It also didn't help that Linkle didn't know how to get the Loftwing to stop and so she found herself quickly heading toward a large building at the end of the street that looked like a giant fishtail sticking out of the ground.

###

When Linkle came to, she was lying on a stage of some kind with the smell of burning wood in the air. She looked back and saw the Loftwing's charred remains sticking through the back wall of the stage. There was a dead Veneer lying underneath the Loftwing which was also charred. It was also then that Linkle realized her arms and legs were tied by a curtain rope and a light was shining down on her from above the rafters.

"Finally awake, gnat?"

A pair of footsteps alerted Linkle to the front of the stage where a man suddenly appeared. His skin was extremely pale and his hair was an oily black color. He wore nothing on except a pair of tight-fitting underwear, and leered at Linkle with narrow eyes.

"Do you realize how much damage you caused?" the man asked angrily. "This is the Lulu Music Hall, not a target for your filthy vandalism, gnat!"

"I'm really sorry, sir," Linkle apologized. "I didn't mean to crash here. The Loftwing was descending and—

"No excuses!" the man snapped. "The great Kamahi has no room for such reckless behavior, especially from people like you who don't appreciate art!"

Linkle's head tilted. "Kamahi? Is that your name?"

"It is," the man replied, "I'm sure you've heard of me before. I've produced many plays and musicals on this very stage which you've now ruined!"

"I said I was sorry," Linkle replied. "I'll pay you back for the damage if that'll help."

Hearing that, Kamahi made a slight grin. "I suppose there is something you can do for the great Kamahi that will perhaps get me to overlook the damage."

"What is it?"

"Recently, three of my students betrayed me," Kamahi said, though he was seething with rage. "They stole my beloved Kamaro Mask, which allows me to dance exceedingly well, and I have no idea where they've gone. I want you to find them and retrieve the Kamaro Mask. If they refuse to give it up, then kill them."

Unable to speak, Linkle lowered her head.

"If you do kill them, though, I would like you to capture their deaths on your Picto Box," Kamahi said holding up the Picto Box Sweet gave Linkle not too long ago. "Follow these steps, and I won't sue you for property damage. Is that understood, gnat?"

In response, Linkle nodded.

"Good," Kamahi said, and used a long thin knife he pulled from the Veneer's corpse to cut Linkle's ropes. "Now fly back soon, gnat. My patience is shorter than a fuse on a Bomb that's about to explode."

As Linkle got up, Kamahi gave her the Picto Box and she left without saying anything more.

Upon leaving the stage, Linkle found an exit and walked outside.

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22: Darmani Shrine

Chapter 22: Darmani Shrine

"Oh, gnat!" cried Kamahi which got Linkle's attention.

"Yes, Kamahi?" Linkle said, staring back at the exit door which had a long pale hand sticking out of it.

"Don't think about trying to run away from me, because while you were knocked out I disconnected your Transceiver from every other frequency but mine."

Not believing him, Linkle attempted to contact Linebeck II but got no answer.

"I also updated your Picto Box to be able to instantly print Pictographs instead of having them be developed by someone else since it's rumored that Lenzo and his wife were arrested recently."

Not saying anything, Linkle walked away. Then several feet from the Lulu Music Hall, she heard Kamahi speaking through the Transceiver.

" _To give you a head-start, the names of my runaway students are the Dual Jugglers, Guru-Guru, and the Rosé Sisters,_ " Kamahi said. " _It's the least I could do since you unintentionally killed one of my other students who went rogue named Gordy, the leader of the troupe that typically performed in the Lulu Music Hall. But alas, he became greedy for fame and so I planned to kill him but you did that for me._ "

Then Kamahi's voice cut off, causing Linkle to look back at where the Loftwing crashed. Trying not to think about what she had done, Linkle walked away.

###

Exhausted from searching, Linkle wandered into the Cache Inn which was occupied by two individuals. They were both young men who had the same auburn-colored mustaches, afro-style hairs, and white pants. But while one wore a red shirt, the other wore blue. They were playing a game of cards on a table near the bar which Linkle approached.

"This is a self-serving bar, young lady," said one of the men, not looking up from his cards.

"The bartender died a while back," said the other. "So feel free to have whatever you want."

"Do I still have to pay?" Linkle asked.

"Of course not!" said the man who wore the red shirt. "Did you not hear what I said?"

"Take it easy," the blue-shirted man said assuringly and turned to Linkle. "Forgive my brother. We're both on edge because we took something that shouldn't have been taken."

"Like what?" Linkle said, trying to sound casual as she poured herself a glass of Lon-Lon Milk.

"A Mask," the blue-shirted brother answered. "But not just any kind! Rumor has it that this Mask can make anyone an expert dancer once it's worn."

"Sounds interesting," replied Linkle. "Do you happen to know what this Mask is called?"

"The Kamaro Mask," said the blue-shirted brother.

"Brother!" cried the red-shirted brother. "You're saying too much again!"

"Sorry, sorry," the blue-shirted brother said pitifully. "I keep doing that."

"Don't say a word about this to anyone," the red-shirted brother said glaring at Linkle.

"I won't," Linkle answered calmly.

"Good," the red-shirted brother said and started gathering the cards. "We've stayed here too long, anyway. If we don't hurry, we'll be late for our next performance."

"What do you guys do?"

"We're the Dual Jugglers," said the blue-shirted brother as he got up. "Come to the Darmani Shrine if you're interested."

"Sure," Linkle nodded. "I'll be there."

###

The Darmani Shrine was located on the other side of a pond in Saria Park. Unfortunately, the sides of the pond were blocked by several Veneers wearing Masks that resembled frogs. She was about to don the Zora Mask when a fish suddenly jumped out of the water. This caused the Veneers with the frog masks to suddenly start croaking. Several ripples were made across the pond as dozens of frogs suddenly appeared and devoured the fish. When they were through, all that was left was a fish skeleton. Nervously, Linkle examined her other Masks until she came across the Deku Mask.

"I've never tried to use this one before," Linkle muttered. "Maybe it'll help me."

So after taking a deep breath, Linkle put on the Deku Mask. Like the Zora one, this caused a painful transformation which resulted in Linkle shrinking down to three feet tall with wooden skin, a tube-shaped mouth, glowing orange eyes, wearing nothing but the cloak, her leather skirt, and shorter boots. Looking down at herself in the pond's water, Linkle was more horrified and then she accidentally stumbled forward. Instead of falling in, Linkle's foot stood perfectly straight on the water's surface.

Curious, Linkle used her other foot and was standing on the water. Excitedly, Linkle hopped across the water which briefly caught the Veneers' attention but they didn't croak. With this new ability, Linkle got to the Darmani Shrine easily. But as soon as she stepped inside, a cold breeze swept across her face. Before freezing, Linkle took off the Deku Mask and beheld a chamber that was covered in ice.

"I had a feeling you were going to show up sooner or later," said the brother in the red shirt who appeared from behind an icy chamber. "Kamahi sent you, right?"

Linkle didn't answer.

"If you're looking for the Kamaro Mask, we don't have it," the blue-shirted brother responded appearing from the pillar opposite of his brother.

"Then who does?" Linkle said as she eyed her Flintlock Revolver.

It was then that the red-shirted brother took out a bright yellow ball. In a split second, he threw the ball at Linkle, who dodged it, which then landed in the blue-shirted brother's hands. He then tossed the ball at his brother narrowly missing Linkle. After a few rounds, the red-shirted brother introduced a second ball and tossed it towards Linkle while his brother caught the ball and threw it back. So Linkle was forced to don the Blast Mask and throw a Bomb in the air. The explosion caused the brothers to be thrown back which allowed Linkle to shoot each of them with one bullet from the Flintlock Revolver.

"I found the Dual Jugglers, Kamahi," Linkle said talking into the Transceiver. "But neither of them had the Kamaro Mask."

" _Have you killed them and taken their Pictographs, gnat?_ " Kamahi asked.

"I've killed them, but not taken their Pictographs yet," Linkle replied bitterly.

" _Then what are you waiting for? Take them now and move onto the next target!_ " Kamahi yelled before his voice cut off.

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23: Cache Inn

Chapter 23: Cache Inn

Once she had taken Pictographs of the Dual Jugglers' dead bodies, Linkle decided to head back to the Lulu Music Hall. Donning the Deku Mask, Linkle summoned a flower and used it to fly along an artificial wind current that carried her to the theatre. Back on the stage, Linkle saw Kamahi practicing some dance moves but failing at them.

"Curses!" Kamahi exclaimed and then he noticed Linkle. "Ah, gnat! Have you come with Pictographs of the Dual Jugglers?"

Reluctantly, Linkle produced two Pictographs and gave them to Kamahi. As he beheld them, a sly grin appeared on his face and he immediately ran off. A few moments later, a light turned on and Linkle beheld a wall with several empty frames held by life-like statues of Veneers wearing a variety of Masks though primarily the Keaton Mask, the Sun Mask, and the Moon Mask. One contained an image of the Veneer Linkle had accidentally crushed with the Loftwing and now Kamahi was adding the Pictographs of the Dual Jugglers to one of the frames.

"Marvelous," Kamahi said out loud. "Your reward is on the stage."

Linkle looked back to the stage and found a pair of twin crossbows with some iron bolts.

"Now run along, gnat, and find Guru-Guru," said Kamahi as he waved his hand dismissively.

###

Unsure of where to look, Linkle went back to the Cache Inn. Examining the empty front desk, she discovered the Jugglers had stayed in a room at the inn and found the key to it. She then ascended the body-littered stairs to the second floor of the inn and found their room-number. Turning the key, Linkle unlocked the door and found the room to be completely empty.

Disappointed, Linkle left the room and suddenly heard music. She followed the source down to the first floor of the inn where a balding man was standing in the middle of the room turning a crank on a music box which was then amplified by a megaphone attached to the box via a tube which spun in circles. He wore a plain blue shirt and jean-shorts and had a constant grin on his face. Quietly, Linkle avoided eye-contact and tried to get past him when a dart suddenly flew from the megaphone and hit Linkle's hand. She cringed in pain as she pulled the dart out but noticed there were black lines forming underneath her skin.

"Like moths to a flame," the man said turning slowly toward Linkle. "I assume Kamahi has sent you to retrieve the Kamaro Mask, or kill me if I don't have it."

"What makes you think that, Guru-Guru?" Linkle said as she pulled out a Red Potion.

As she was about to drink the potion, another dart flew out of the megaphone. Linkle dodged out of its way and ducked underneath a table. In response, the man spun the crank faster which caused more darts to fly out of the megaphone.

"When Gordy stole the Kamaro Mask, he decided to pass it onto three members in his own troupe. Then before his deed was discovered, he warned the troupe that Kamahi might send someone to retrieve the Mask and kill them afterward," said Guru-Guru as he briefly stopped turning the crank. "Now I was supposed to meet the Dual Jugglers here, but seeing you makes me think that you've killed them and have come to take my life."

"Aren't you being a little too paranoid?" Linkle said as she quietly loaded an arrow into one of the crossbows. "Don't assume that everyone's out to get you."

"Then how did you know my name?" Guru-Guru asked.

"I just guessed," replied Linkle.

"Liar!" Guru-Guru shouted as his eyes opened revealing them to be small and beady. "Kamahi gave you my description, didn't he?"

Instead of answering, Linkle aimed the crossbow at Guru-Guru's head and pulled the trigger. The arrow went straight through and Guru-Guru fell dead onto the floor. His contraption was crushed beneath him revealing it to be full of darts. Then Linkle took out the Picto Box and snapped a quick shot which instantly printed.

###

"Very good, gnat," Kamahi said as he placed the Pictograph inside another frame.

"I don't see the need to kill them," Linkle said remorsefully. "Asking them to give back the Mask is one thing, but do they really have to die for it?"

"You have no idea how much that Mask is worth, gnat," replied Kamahi as he glared at Linkle. "Without it, I cannot perform."

"Can't you just buy another one?" Linkle offered.

"It wouldn't be the same," Kamahi scowled.

"What do you mean not the same?"

"Unlike most Masks, this one was Real. Do you how valuable those are?"

"Sort of," Linkle fibbed.

"Ugh, why do I bother talking to you, gnat?" Kamahi waved his hand dismissively. "Go find the Rosé Sisters, and be quick about it! My masterpiece is almost complete."

"But I don't know where to look," Linkle said. "Guru-Guru didn't really hint at where the Rosé Sisters might be before I killed him."

"What!" Kamahi snapped. "Didn't you ask?"

"It didn't cross my mind."

"Worthless gnat! Go! Leave my sight, and don't come back till you've found them!"

So Linkle left quickly and wandered the streets of the Farore Pyramid. There were fliers posted all over for something called the 'Sea Carnival'. At first, Linkle was not impressed until she examined one up-close. Apart from the time and location of the carnival, the flier also listed the names of people who would be performing there. Among them, Linkle found the Rosé Sisters listed as 'Experts in the Kamaro Style of Dance'. Intrigued, Linkle went off in search of the Sea Carnival and found it to be on the other side of Saria Park based on a map that was attached to the back of the flier. Unfortunately, the streets that ran around the park were blocked by Veneers. Thus Linkle donned the Deku Mask and flew over them using the Deku Flower. They didn't seem to notice her, and so the breeze carried her across the park toward a looming structure in the distance that resembled a giant wheel.

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24: Sea Carnival

Chapter 24: Sea Carnival

Linkle twirled the Deku Flower till she was right on top of the giant wheel. Within it were several compartments attached to the circumference of the wheel by metal poles. Below there were wooden stairs leading up to the bottom of the wheel and beyond it were several tents and odd-looking contraptions. Curious, Linkle glided down on the Deku Flower and landed gracefully. She then took off the Deku Mask and looked around. The place was well-lit and colorful, but there were no people.

So Linkle explored the Sea Carnival which advertised many attractions, foods, and 'rides'. Unfortunately, most of them required tickets which Linkle didn't have. But despite this, many of the food-stands she came across were empty and some game-related items were missing. Figuring that this was the work of Veneers, Linkle decided to arm the twin crossbows she carried and kept them strapped to her knees.

She then heard music and followed it to a lone tent with pink and blue square-shaped designs on it. Upon entering the tent, Linkle noticed it was completely dark except for a single lantern that shined down on a woman wearing a short white dress with blue square-shaped embroidery and a Mask that had a blank face with a creepy-looking head sticking out. Barefoot, she danced around a wooden floor that was caked with blood and there was a foul odor that wafted through the air.

"Um, excuse me," Linkle said, trying to get the woman's attention. "Do you know where I can find the Rosé Sisters?"

"You are speaking to one of them," replied the woman as she still danced. "I am Judi, the more talented of the two."

"Where's your sister?" Linkle asked, looking around.

"Marline wanted what was rightfully mine, so I had to get rid of her," Judi said calmly.

Now understanding the smell, Linkle then said, "Are you talking about the Kamaro Mask?"

"Of course I am!" Judi snapped as she stopped dancing and pointed to her Mask. "This Mask cost more lives than you know, little girl."

"I'm not little," Linkle said irritably. "I turned sixteen a few days ago, which is adulthood back where I'm from."

"Then you must come from a backwards neighborhood," Judi mocked. "Now what are you really here for? I haven't got all day!"

"There's someone who really wants the Kamaro Mask back," Linkle answered. "It's very important to him."

"Are you referring to Kamahi?" Judi then laughed and said, "That old creep relied on the Mask too much. Instead of trying to come up with his own routines, he used the Kamaro Mask to perform. So the Gordy Troupe and I planned to borrow it, but Kamahi misunderstood us thinking we were going to steal the Mask. He took away our leader Gordy and tortured him for information, so we got revenge by stealing the Mask ourselves. But Gordy warned us that Kamahi might hire someone to go after us, and thus we went our separate ways with the Mask passing through a network of Don Gero Mask-wearing Veneers."

"Don Gero?"

"They wear Masks that resemble frogs, which essentially allows them to communicate with such creatures. Through them I learned that the Dual Jugglers and Guru-Guru were done in by a blonde-haired girl wearing a green cloak, which does seem to match your description."

"I'm not here to kill you, lady," Linkle pleaded. "They attacked me, so it was self-defense. Now if you just give me the Kamaro Mask, I'll leave and never come back."

"That does sound tempting, but I'll take my chances," Judi said, and stamped the floor hard.

Then the floorboards suddenly burst as several Veneers wearing the frog-shaped Masks came up and attacked Linkle. She in turn put on the Zora Mask and used the electric shield to keep the Don Gero Mask-wearing Veneers off while attacking them with a fighting-style she had never used before. But by the time Linkle had defeated most of them, Judi had fled. Cautiously, Linkle walked to the other side of the tent with her crossbows in hand.

Near the back, Linkle found the corpse of a woman who looked exactly like Judi except her dress had pink square-shaped embroidery. Parts of the body had already decayed and the awful smell was strong here. Linkle looked around but found nothing when she felt something heavy fall on top of her. It was Judi and she attempted to break Linkle's neck with her bare hands but Linkle rolled out of Judi's grasp and fired her crossbow. The bolt shot Judi between the eyes and she collapsed onto Linkle which pushed the bolt further into her skull. Disgusted, Linkle got out from underneath Judi and snapped a quick shot on her Picto Box before removing the Kamaro Mask and leaving.

###

"What is the meaning of this?" Kamahi yelled once Linkle had given him the Kamaro Mask.

"I gave you the Mask," Linkle said. "Now will you unblock the frequencies?"

"Do you not see the obvious puncture in the Mask, gnat?" Kamahi thrust the Kamaro Mask in Linkle's face and pointed to the bloody hole that was made by the bolt. "How will I perform onstage with this if it's damaged?"

"Maybe I can persuade a Moon Child to fix it," Linkle offered.

"Fool! Moon Children don't repair Masks!" Kamahi said angrily. "They take them!"

The lights suddenly turned dim and Linkle heard noises.

"I didn't want to have to rely on Veneers to do my dirty work, but because of your incompetence I'm forced to take drastic measures," Kamahi said as a spotlight illuminated him standing further up the aisle that ran between the seats surrounded by several Veneers wearing Masks that resembled Kamen.

"Farewell, gnat," Kamahi said as he turned away. "I hope your death is excruciatingly slow and painful."

Then Kamahi tossed the Kamaro Mask and left the theatre. The Veneers didn't waste any time and immediately attacked Linkle. She in turn avoided them while trying to look for the Mask. Eventually, she found it at the foot of the stage and put the Kamaro Mask on just as a Veneer came close.

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25: Hyrule Castle

Chapter 25: Hyrule Castle

Before the Veneer had a chance to hurt her, Linkle used the Kamaro Mask's power to perform a dance that was similar to the one Judi did. To her surprise, the Mask still worked despite the hole in it and she found herself dancing uncontrollably. The Veneer stopped and watched, along with the others. So Linkle shimmied up the aisle till she exited the theatre. After locking the door, Linkle took off the Kamaro Mask and found herself in a dimly lit lobby with red carpeting and plaster walls. However, what drew her attention the most was Kamahi who was lying against the wall opposite to the theatre door with a Flintlock Pistol in one hand and blood splattered behind his head.

Linkle tried not to stare at Kamahi's body, but then she noticed something sticking out of his pocket. Pulling it out gently, Linkle discovered the item was a small metal box with an antennae and a knob. On the back of the box, Linkle read, 'Beedle's Transceiver Jamming Device'. Angered, Linkle threw the metal box against a nearby wall causing it to break and sparks to fly.

" _Linkle! Come in!_ " cried Linebeck II's voice from Linkle's Transceiver. " _Linkle!_ "

"Yes, Linebeck II, I'm here," Linkle said.

" _Thank the Goddesses!_ " Linebeck II sighed. " _I thought I lost you for good. What happened?_ "

"I crashed the Loftwing into the Lulu Music Hall, then I met this crazy guy named Kamahi—

" _Kamahi! Did he hurt you?_ "

"No, but he forced me to look for a Mask he owned that was stolen from him."

" _Was it the Kamaro Mask?_ "

"It was."

" _That's what I thought. I heard about it in the papers. So did you find the Kamaro Mask?_ "

"I did, but I was forced to kill the people who stole it and take their pictures with the Picto Box so Kamahi could create his 'masterpiece.' Then he tried to kill me after I gave him the Mask."

" _I've heard rumors that Kamahi had lost his mind, but I had no idea he was this crazy. Did you have to kill him too?_ "

"He just committed suicide."

" _How odd…well, I'm just glad you're alive. So I found out that in order to expel the demon that possesses Mayor Dotora, we have to obtain something called the Master Sword._ "

"The Master Sword?"

" _It's an ancient and powerful weapon that has been wielded by the past heroines of Hyrule to defeat the various evils that plagued the land. I'm sure it'll have the power to defeat whatever's possessing Dotora, though it might kill him._ "

"Why?"

" _Because if the demon is inside his body, then Mayor Dotora will most certainly die as well._ "

"But I thought—

" _Look, Linkle, I don't like killing people anymore than you do but sometimes it has to be done if more lives are to be saved. Now are you willing to buck up and do it or not?_ "

Linkle thought about it and then nodded. "All right, I'll do it. Where's the sword located?"

" _Somewhere inside Hyrule Castle, I believe._ "

###

At the entrance to Hyrule Castle, which lay in the big pyramid that was larger than the others, Linkle found the old woman with the piercing blue eyes and delicate hands still cleaning up.

"Ah, hello, ma'am," Linkle said shyly.

"Oh, my," the old woman said standing up straight. "It's been awhile."

Confused, Linkle asked, "Um, have we met before?"

"Eh…maybe not," replied the old woman. "Have you come for the Hyrule Castle Tours?"

"Uh, yes," Linkle lied.

"Well, the tours have been shut down indefinitely ever since the 'TriForce Shock' incident occurred."

"The 'TriForce Shock' incident?"

"You should know if you've lived around here. It was the day Mayor Dotora miraculously gained control of all the Veneers that were running loose, but I know what really happened. Paranoid that the Happy Mask Salesman was going to start a revolution with these cursed Masks that turned good people into murderous Veneers, Mayor Dotora came here to call upon the TriForce in the hopes it would grant his wish."

"What's the TriForce?"

"An ancient relic from the past," the old woman muttered. "It's said to grant wishes, but many men have died trying to get it. Yet there was one man who boldly used the TriForce for his own selfish reasons. But he was stopped by a brave Heroine who killed him and saved the Kingdom of Hyrule."

"Yeah, that kind of sounds like a story my grandmother Aryll told me," Linkle said. "She told me her sister was the reincarnation of that Heroine who stopped an ancient evil that had reawakened before heading off with a group of pirates to discover a new land."

"Ah-hah!" the old woman suddenly cried. "Now I know who you reminded me of."

"What?"

"That compass of yours," the old woman said. "There was someone I met who wore it."

"Well, it was given to me by my grandmother," Linkle said glancing down at the compass around her neck with the TriForce symbol on it. "Maybe my mother had it before—

###

When Linkle blinked, she was standing at the top of a tower where a stone statue stood. It depicted a young man who was a little taller than Linkle with long straight hair, pointy ears, wearing a pointed hat that drooped, a long cloak, and a tunic with trousers and sandals. From his forehead emerged a sword with a blue hilt and he seemed to be in pain.

"How did I get here?" Linkle wondered.

"Would you be a dear and tell me?"

Surprised, Linkle turned around and saw Mayor Dotora himself standing behind her. He was much shorter than she imagined, with the same dark-purple hair as Kamen though it was curled back into two horns wearing a red shirt underneath a purple short-sleeved jacket with khaki-colored pants and red shoes. In his left hand he held a Stone Mask which Dotora then tucked inside his jacket while Linkle found herself telling him everything that had happened to her up till now.

When Linkle was done speaking, Mayor Dotora scuffed. "Is that all? Either your story is as fantastic as you claim or possibly…staged?"

"What do you mean?" Linkle asked.

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26: Vaati's Tower

Chapter 26: Vaati's Tower

"What if I told you that your whole life is a lie?" Mayor Dotora said calmly. "Everyone you loved, everything you thought you knew about the world…none of it was real."

"How can that be?" Linkle said doubtfully. "You're lying!"

"I never lie, Linkle," replied Dotora. "I'm merely stating the truth."

"Then prove it!" Linkle said, gripping the compass around her neck.

"That compass you're wearing…you got it from your grandmother, correct?"

Reluctantly, Linkle nodded.

"And where did she get it from?"

"I don't know."

"Linebeck II gave it to her, who agreed to let her raise you in exchange for not telling anyone where you were from."

"So I'm not from Outset Island?"

"No, you were born here in Oshus. Your mother did not want children, so she gave you up for adoption. The sorceress Cia took you in, before she turned to the dark arts, but then Linebeck II whom she was acquainted with by this point thought you might be useful. So after the TriForce Shock incident, Linebeck II had Cia implant spells of obedience into your head before sending you away to Outset Island. Then years later, he ordered your grandmother to send you away and lured you to this place using those same spells Cia had cast on you earlier. The purpose of this was so that you could kill me allowing him to become the next Mayor of Oshus unopposed."

"That's…a pretty hard explanation to swallow," Linkle said trying to sound calm. "How do I know that everything you're saying is true?"

"If you still don't believe me, then nothing should happen when you look at the TriForce symbol on the compass," Mayor Dotora said snidely.

So Linkle did and felt her mind go blank.

"Or when I say this: would you be a dear and kill me?"

Then without hesitation, Linkle silently took out the twin crossbows and fired two bolts at Mayor Dotora. They punctured him through the neck, causing him to gag on the floor in his own blood.

"No one…should...have to…bow…for another…man's…words…" Mayor Dotora murmured before lying perfectly still.

Linkle's eyes fluttered and she found herself holding the two crossbows and saw Mayor Dotora lying on the ground with two bolts sticking out of his neck.

"I killed him," Linkle muttered as she dropped the crossbows. "But I didn't mean to."

" _Hey, Linkle, you in Hyrule Castle yet?_ " Linebeck II asked.

"I am, though I'm not sure how I got here. Mayor Dotora was here, but then I…killed him."

" _With the Master Sword?_ "

"No, with these crossbows Kamahi gave me after I had killed one of the thieves."

" _Has anything happened like something unnatural leaving his body?_ "

"I'm not seeing anything."

" _Then the demon must be still in his body. You should take out the Master Sword and stab him just in case._ "

"Even though he's already dead?"

" _Just do it._ "

Not wanting to argue with Linebeck II, Linkle walked up to the statue and started to climb. She got to the top of the statue's head easily enough, and was about to pull the Master Sword out when the old woman suddenly appeared looking out of breath.

"Don't touch that!" the old woman said breathlessly. "You ran up here without my permission, though I made it clear the Hyrule Castle Tours were closed, and now you're committing an act of vandalism. I'm afraid you'll have to leave Hyrule Castle now or I'll have to call the authorities."

"But there are no authorities in this city, ma'am," Linkle said sadly. "Now that the Mayor's dead, and it's my fault."

The old woman then noticed Mayor Dotora's body and cried out in surprise.

"You killed him?" the old woman asked as she examined the Mayor's body.

"I didn't mean to," Linkle said. "One moment I was looking at my compass and then the next I see Dotora lying dead on the floor."

Before the old woman could speak, Linebeck II's voice came through. " _Linkle, what are you waiting for? Pull out the sword and eliminate the demon inside Mayor Dotora!_ "

"I can't," Linkle said letting go of the Master Sword. "I'm not sure how I feel about stabbing a man who I don't remember killing."

An audible sigh came from Linebeck II's end. " _Would you be a dear and pull out the Master Sword for me?_ "

Linkle's hands then moved on their own as they grabbed the Master Sword's hilt. Then with one tug, the Master Sword slipped out of the statue's forehead and the blade shined brightly for a moment. But once the light died down, the statue crumbled causing Linkle to fall off. As the stone crumbled away, Linkle was surprised to see a real body underneath which collapsed onto the floor. Curious, Linkle examined the body and noticed it was a human man with pale skin, pointed ears, long lavender hair, wearing a dark purple hat, cloak, and tunic that was decorated with a gold belt ornamented by a red gem that matched his red trousers and sandals. A cloud of black smoke suddenly appeared over the body and merged with it. When this happened, the man's eyes opened revealing them to be bright red.

"Finally," the man said, getting up slowly. "Now that I've regained my true body, I can now finish what I started fifty years ago. Linkle, was it?"

"Are you talking to me?" Linkle asked as the man stepped closer to her.

"Such a sweet naïve girl," said the man as he stroked Linkle's cheek. "I suppose you should be rewarded for releasing me, the Great Vaati."

"Get away from her!" cried the old woman.

There was a flash of light and the man who called himself Vaati suddenly caught a golden arrow in his hand. But as it burned his hand, he was forced to let the arrow go.

"You," Vaati growled as he turned to face the old woman who was now wielding a golden bow with another arrow loaded.

"I knew you'd come back, Vaati," the old woman said sternly. "So I guarded this place as soon as I came to realize who I was."

"Well, you're too late, Hylia," Vaati said as he disappeared in a puff of black smoke. "Once my full strength has returned, I shall rule this place and the surface world after that!"

The black smoke then blew through Linkle, causing her to be knocked out.

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27: Oshus Sanctuary

Chapter 27: Oshus Sanctuary

When Linkle recovered, she was no longer at the top of the tower. Instead, she was lying on a pew inside a church-like structure with stain-glass windows depicting scenes of a young woman who looked remarkably like her fighting a man that looked like Vaati while a woman with a blank face stood nearby as several faces floated around her. Nearby, she noticed a tall lanky man with medium brown hair, baggy eyes, short pointed ears, wearing a long blue coat and red scarf.

The man was staring at the ceiling until he noticed her. "Hey, you're finally awake."

Groggily, Linkle sat up. "What happened?"

"Well, from what I've been told that Vaati fellow tried possessing you but your soul resisted so he fled."

"Wait," Linkle said abruptly. "I recognize your voice. You're Linebeck II, aren't you?"

"That's what they call me back home!" The man said unapologetically.

"Why did you lie to me?" Linkle asked angrily.

"About what?" Linebeck II seemed genuinely confused.

"You knew who I was, before I even came to Oshus," Linkle said as she staggered toward Linebeck II. "That's why you kept saying that phrase, because you knew I would obey no matter what because of the spells Cia cast on me. You made me believe that you were out for revenge, when really you wanted me to pull out the Master Sword and unleash Vaati! What was it all for? So you could use Vaati to become Mayor or something?"

"Please don't yell in here, Linkle," Lana said, kneeling before the altar. "This is the Oshus Sanctuary, a sacred place where the Goddesses can be freely worshipped."

"Lana," Linkle said with surprise. "How did you find me?"

"I tried calling your Transceiver but didn't get an answer then Zelda, the old caretaker of Hyrule Castle, brought you to me," Lana answered as she got up. "I then took you here where Linebeck II was huddling in fear of the Veneers outside. He told me his story, so I explained everything to him, and now he's agreed to help us."

"Help us? This man's the reason we're in this situation!" Linkle snapped. "He used me to murder Mayor Dotora, and then release Vaati!"

"But not of his own free will," Lana stated calmly. "You see, he was actually being controlled by Vaati's spirit which possessed him as soon as he touched the Master Sword when he tried stealing it for money."

"When did this happen?"

"Before the TriForce Shock incident, when Cia and I…were one person."

"What?"

"Allow me to explain," Lana said, and cleared her throat. "Before becoming the witch that everyone knows her for, Cia was a soothsayer who was tasked to watch the events of the past, present, and future without interfering. However, she slowly became fascinated by the former Kingdom of Hyrule and was determined to find it. She convinced Dotora, who was simply a rich man at the time, to help her find Hyrule in exchange that he use it to make money to compensate for the expenses of Cia's research. So the City of Oshus was born from that collaboration but while Dotora bathed in fortune and power as the city's Mayor, Cia was left with nothing. Little did she know that her research had caught the attention of a certain conman named Linebeck II."

"I prefer the term 'business opportunist' thank you," Linebeck II said folding his arms.

Lana sighed and said, "As I was saying, Linebeck II persuaded Cia to give him access to Hyrule Castle so he could obtain the Master Sword and sell it for money. But what he didn't know was that Vaati's spirit had been sealed into the sword as soon as its blade turned his body to stone when the previous Heroine had defeated him. Because of this, when Linebeck II touched the Master Sword the spirit of Vaati possessed him. After that, Vaati controlled Linebeck II as a temporary host and formulated a plan to regain his true body. First, he used his magic to draw out the evil in Cia which caused me, which was her good half, to leave and manifest as a separate person while she became her bad half. Then Vaati ordered her to summon the Moon Children, steal their Masks, and then sell them along with mass-produced copies with the Happy Mask Salesmen acting as the figurehead to this company.

"At first, everything seemed fine but then as the number of Veneers increased Mayor Dotora was forced to take drastic measures. He secretly entered the Temple of Time near Hyrule Castle and summoned the TriForce asking it to grant him control of the Veneers. When this happened he used the Veneers to weed out those who were associated with the Happy Mask Salesman, thinking he was responsible. But then when he found out about you, he came to realize that Linebeck II was the culprit and has been trying to look for him up till now."

"Okay, but what about my mother?" Linkle asked. "How does she factor into this?"

"Upon learning about Oshus, she came here to guard Hyrule Castle in case Vaati should awaken once more. However, a certain man seduced her causing unwanted pregnancy. Not wanting the child, she gave it to Cia before Vaati turned her evil. But then when she learned what Cia did to you, she confronted her only to be killed. But Cia was soon killed after by Linebeck II because she knew too much."

"Who was my father?"

"Mayor Dotora."

Linkle flinched. "My mother fell in love with _that_ guy?"

"He was a much handsomer man when he was younger, much like his son Kamen before the Keaton Mask caused him to become a child."

"Wait, so you're saying that Kamen and I were related?"

"Your fathers were the same, but not your mothers."

Upon hearing that, Linkle sat down on the pew. "If I had known that, I would've prevented him from killing himself."

"There was nothing you could've done, Linkle," Lana said assuringly. "He chose to die."

"But he didn't have to," Linkle said holding back the tears. "And now I've killed my father too."

"Again, that was beyond your control. Vaati used the spells Cia placed onto you as a child to control your body. Now we must find a way to remove them."

"How?"

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28: Nabooru Prison

Chapter 28: Nabooru Prison

"While my magic is almost as strong as Cia's, I can't remove the spells from you unless I know their exact nature," Lana explained to Linkle. "To do that, I would need to examine your mind."

"And how are you going to do that?" Linkle asked.

"With the Mask of Truth," Lana answered. "Though it is typically used to read the minds of animals, I'm sure it'll work for humans."

"Where can I find one?"

"I know Lenzo had one, but I'm not sure where he hid it. So we'll need to break him out of Nabooru Prison to find the answer."

"Are you crazy?" Linebeck II said. "No one has ever escaped from Nabooru Prison before!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Lana said.

"I would be willing to go, but what about Vaati?" Linkle said nervously. "He might try to control me again with that phrase if I go out there."

"A valid point." Lana eyed Linebeck II and said, "You'll go in Linkle's place."

"What? I'm a con-artist, not a jail-breaker!" Linebeck II said firmly. "If you're so powerful, why can't you just break Lenzo out yourself?"

"Because that prison is made from a special type of metal that doesn't respond well to magic."

"In what way?" Linkle wondered.

"If I transport myself into the prison, I won't be able to use magic inside because the metal that the building's made of will automatically negate any spell I use," Lana said.

Linebeck II scratched his chin. "What if you transported someone into the prison? Could you bring them back?"

"I'm not sure. I would need to know their exact location and where to transport them in the first place," Lana said doubtfully. "We'd need a map of the entire prison to do that."

"I think I can help with that one," Linebeck II said raising his hand. "There's a guy I know who's really good at making maps. His name's Tingle, and he tends to travel all over town but there are a few places he likes to hang out."

"Then bring him here," Lana said then she hesitated. "No, it was risky enough bringing Linkle so we can't have more people show up or Vaati will get suspicious. Leave here through the secret exit which will take you to a shed that's next to the sanctuary. Find Tingle, and ask him for a map of Nabooru Prison. If he doesn't have one, then ask him to make it."

"Will do!" Linebeck II said enthusiastically. "Um, could either of you ladies spare some Rupees? Tingle usually asks for a fee."

"Fine," Linkle said, and gave Linebeck II couple Silver Rupees. "Don't spend them on anything else, or I'll kill you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Linebeck II said nervously as he left. "Be back in a flash!"

###

"He's been gone for a long time," Lana noted several hours later.

"Maybe he decided to ditch us and take my Rupees," Linkle said.

"That wouldn't surprise me," replied Lana.

"Then why did you trust him?"

"Because if you went out there, Vaati will use every form of communication that's available to him in order to take control of you."

"Isn't there anything you can do to weaken his power somehow?"

"Well, assuming he isn't at his full strength yet, I could place some strong protection spells on you that'll block any spell that comes your way. But inside Nabooru Prison, I can't guarantee the spells will last long."

"But it's worth a shot, right?"

Lana hesitated. "Let's wait a little longer, and see if Linebeck II shows up."

"Forget Linebeck II! That guy screwed you over — and by that I mean Cia — and then me even though he was being controlled by Vaati! The longer we wait, the more powerful Vaati will become and it'll be our fault for not being able to do anything about it because as far as I know we're the only ones who can stop him!"

For a few seconds, Lana blinked and then she nodded. "Very well."

Then from the palm of her hand, Lana summoned a large brown book which opened to a certain page. After reading it, Lana closed the book and muttered several words under her breath. Several words written in Hylian floated around Linkle before dissipating.

"I have now given you the spells of protection, dark magic negation, and freedom. So Vaati's attempts at controlling you should not work until you get into Nabooru Prison."

"All right, and I shouldn't bring my compass either," Linkle said, but then realized it was gone.

"I took the liberty of removing the compass while you were knocked out," Lana replied holding the compass up with her hand over the TriForce symbol. "Do you want it back?"

"No thanks," Linkle said. "I seem to black out whenever I look at it."

"The compass?" Lana looked at the TriForce symbol and huffed. "Perhaps I'll look into this, though the Mask of Truth will certainly reveal more."

"Then I'd better get it soon," Linkle responded and left the sanctuary through the same entrance Linebeck II went to.

Upon emerging in the shed, Linkle was surprised to see several Garo Mask-wearing Veneers surrounding the entrance with their double curved swords out.

Linkle attempted to draw out her Flintlock Revolver when the Garo Master suddenly appeared and held the swords against her throat.

"Don't move, or I'll cut your head off," the Garo Master said.

Begrudgingly, Linkle held her hands up in surrender.

"We'll be taking you to Nabooru Prison," the Garo Master continued. "There, your fate will be decided by our new lord Vaati."

###

The Nabooru Prison was inside a fourth pyramid that was hidden behind the larger pyramid where Hyrule Castle resided. This one was called the Din Pyramid, which featured red lighting and was very muggy with constant smoke pouring from the various factories that were scattered throughout. Among these lay a large gray building with several Garo Mask-wearing Veneers. They all carried scimitars and pistols, and were constantly watching even as an escort of Veneers brought Linkle with them.

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29: Spider House

Chapter 29: Spider House

Inside a dim-lit cell, Linkle had her back faced to Linebeck II who was lying on the top bunker.

"I can't believe I'm stuck here with you," Linkle grumbled.

"Neither can I," replied Linebeck II. "Hadn't even gotten to the Sea Gondola before they caught me and forced me to talk."

"So that's how the Garos knew where the entrance was," Linkle said as she glared at Linebeck II. "You squealed!"

"Well, I couldn't help it!" Linebeck II exclaimed. "They had this guy come in wearing a Mask of Truth. He read my mind, and that was it."

That perked Linkle's ears. "What did he look like? The guy, I mean."

"It wasn't exactly a man," Linebeck II said nervously. "He was a giant spider, with a face on his back that resembled a skull with a hint of red hair, a human arm, and the Mask of Truth on."

"Did this thing have a name?"

"I'm not sure. The Garos referred to him as the 'Cursed Man'. People say he was a poor sob went into the Spider House next to the Fisherman's Hut, thinking he'd get rich, but then was cursed and became a Skulltula."

"Skulltula?"

"Spiders with skulls on their backs. They were abundant during the days of Hyrule until the Goddesses flooded it. After the TriForce Shock incident, though, Cia brought them back to be used as guards for this prison."

As Linebeck II spoke, a large spider with a skull-like face on its back suddenly appeared beyond the bars of the cell. It stared at Linebeck II and Linkle for a few seconds, and then it crawled away. The two didn't speak for several seconds afterward.

"Maybe if we can somehow break the curse that caused the Cursed Man to become a Skulltula, he might be willing to give us the Mask of Truth as a reward," Linkle said out loud. "But first we need to get out of here, and you're going to help me."

"No way!" Linebeck II said. "No man has been able to break out of this prison and live."

"But I'm a woman," Linkle said. "So that doesn't apply to me."

"Still, what's your plan?"

"I…uh, haven't got one yet."

"Then let me offer something." Linebeck II reached into a hidden pocket of his coat and pulled out a Mask which contained a face that was the color of mud with beady eyes. "This is the Goron Mask, one of the few Transformation Masks in Oshus. It'll transform you into a Goron, which I'll freely give to you if you'll help me leave Oshus for good."

Linkle hesitated. "Sounds like the deal you made when Vaati possessed you, except without a family involved. You don't have that, right?"

"A family? No!" Linebeck II said.

"I didn't think so," Linkle replied turning away.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not open to the idea."

"That wasn't my point."

"Look, we can either rot in this prison cell or get out with favors. I'll help you get this Mask of Truth, only if you get me out of this city."

After a long sigh, Linkle took the Goron Mask from Linebeck II's hand. "Fine, but don't double-cross me like you just did."

"Wouldn't plan on it, considering how well it went."

So Linkle put on the Goron Mask and had to endure yet another painful transformation. When it was done, Linkle's body had turned to stone with muscular arms and legs wearing the green skirt and cloak over her breasts. Her pigtails had been replaced by short white hair, her eyes had turned black, and her mouth was wider and puffier.

"Is this what Goron women look like?" Linkle asked, feeling somewhat embarrassed by her partial nudity.

"I'd guess so, thou they've never been seen or recorded in Hylian history," Linebeck II said. "Anyway, now you have the powers of a Goron. You're able to punch things really hard, roll up into a boulder, and carry Powder Kegs."

"Powder Kegs?"

"They're more powerful than regular Bombs, and only the strongest can carry them."

"I see."

Looking both ways to make sure there weren't any Skulltulas, Linkle grabbed the iron bars and pushed them till they bent. With a gaping hole between them, Linkle slipped out and ushered Linebeck II to follow her. They ran down a dark passage that was dimly lit by candles, until they were blocked by a Skulltula. With her fists, Linkle punched the Skulltula till it disappeared in a puff of smoke and continued on. She then noticed a prison cell that was occupied by Lenzo and his wife Minenco.

"Lenzo! Minenco!" Linkle exclaimed.

"Linkle?" Minenco said quizzically. "Is that you?"

"Yes, I'm wearing the Goron Mask right now," Linkle answered. "I came to get you guys out of here."

Then Linkle bent the bars till there was a big enough hole for Lenzo and Minenco to climb out of. They came to an adjunct hallway filled with Skulltulas, so Linkle rolled up into a boulder and barreled through them. Linebeck, Minenco, and Lenzo followed after then they eventually found the room where all their stuff was kept. While Linkle grabbed her things, Linebeck kept watch. Lenzo and Minenco stood nearby to catch their breath.

"Linebeck II," Linkle said as soon as she had gathered all her things.

"What?" Linebeck II asked.

"I want you to take Lenzo and his wife to the surface with you. I'm going onto the Spider House to see if the Cursed Man's there."

"Linkle—

"I know where the Spider House is, and I don't want Lenzo and his wife to be put into anymore danger if we went back to their house and looked for a Mask of Truth there."

"Is that what this was all about?" Lenzo wondered. "I got rid of it not too long ago, hoping it would keep the Veneers off my back."

"It seems we were wrong," Minenco said bitterly. "Our association with Linkle, though brief, was what got us arrested."

"But you shouldn't blame Linkle for that," Linebeck II said before Linkle could defend herself. "Vaati's the one who's responsible for all this, and Linkle's going to make sure he pays for it!"

Surprised by Linebeck II's words, Linkle blushed slightly and walked past Linebeck II to lead the way out of prison.

###

Once Linebeck II had taken Lenzo and Minenco out using Linkle's Stone Mask, Linkle took a nearby Sea Gondola to the Nayru Pyramid.

" _Linkle,_ " Vaati's voice said through the screen inside the Sea Gondola. " _You don't have to do this. We can rule this city together, so the surface world may fear us._ "

"Not interested," Linkle said, and crushed the screen to a pulp.

Without the Transceiver, Linkle was able to safely get to the Nayru Pyramid without any issues. Then once she was there, Linkle rolled around the district until she found the Spider House. Removing the Goron Mask, Linkle walked up to the place and knocked. The door opened inward, revealing a dark room with skittering sounds. Nervously, Linkle stepped in and found several Skulltulas crawling around the house with gold-colored skulls. At the center of the room hung a Skulltula with a human hand, a hint of red hair, and a white mask with a giant red eye on the front of it.

" **Welcome to the Spider House, foolish traveler,** " said the Skulltula with the white mask.

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30: Temple of Time

Chapter 30: Temple of Time

"I've come to remove your curse," Linkle said trying to stare at the Cursed Man without looking scared. "But in return, I would like to borrow your Mask of Truth."

The Cursed Man chuckled. " **So many have said those same promises before, and they were turned into Skulltulas like me.** "

"Like these ones?" Linkle asked, pointing to the gold-colored Skulltulas crawling around.

" **Yes,** " replied the Cursed Man. " **They came in here searching for riches too, and were cursed by this house's magic. If you stay here long enough, you'll end up just like us.** "

"Then what can I do to help you guys? Destroy the house?"

" **That won't do any good,** " the Cursed Man said solemnly. " **In order to free us of this curse, you must kill the 30 Gold Skulltulas that occupy the house.** "

Linkle's eyes widened. "But won't that kill the men that are trapped inside those bodies?"

" **It will, but at least their souls will be at peace. The choice is yours, foolish traveler. You're free to go now, or stay to take on what so many have tried before.** "

Then the Cursed Man vanished up into the rafters of the house. Linkle looked back at the open door, and back at the Gold Skulltulas. She took out her twin crossbows and loaded each one with bolts. Aiming at the nearest Gold Skulltula, Linkle fired her crossbow and the Skulltula dropped dead onto the floor. Its body disappeared in a puff of smoke with only a gold skull-shaped medallion left in its place. The other Skulltulas noticed and immediately blocked the door forcing Linkle to take them all out.

###

Once all 30 Gold Skulltulas were dead, Linkle collected the medallions and called the Cursed Man out. He came down from the rafters and looked at Linkle's hands.

" **The Skulltula Spirits,** " the Cursed Man said. " **Give them to me.** "

Without hesitation, Linkle gave the Cursed Man the gold medallions. He took them into his human hand and clenched them tightly. There was a bright light which illuminated the whole house for a second before dying down. When Linkle was able to look, there was a tall man wearing a green sleeveless shirt and pants with medium-length red hair and the white mask with the bright red eye.

"Well done," said the man as he removed the Mask. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this day."

"What about the spirits? Where did they go?"

"To the afterlife, I suppose," the man shrugged.

Before Linkle could respond, the man gave her the Mask and left the Spider House. Linkle followed after and as soon as she did, the house vanished behind her. As a result, Linkle and the man fell into the water below where the Spider House used to be. They swam to the shore of Mikau Bay just before the Skullfish could get to them, and got up onto the sand.

"What just happened?" Linkle wondered, staring back at where the Spider House was.

"Now that the Skulltula Spirits are at peace, the curse was lifted and so the Spider House is no more," the man said. "That witch Cia set it up on purpose in order to breed Skulltulas so they'd guard Nabooru Prison."

"Yeah, I heard about that," Linkle said, trying to sound casual.

The man sighed deeply and said, "I'd best be off. Good luck on your travels."

As the man ran down the length of Mikau Bay, Linkle was about to head to Aveil Port when Lana suddenly appeared before her.

"Lana," Linkle said with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I got worried and went looking for you," Lana said. "Why aren't you at Nabooru Prison and where's Linebeck II?"

"We were at Nabooru Prison, but then I decided to get the Mask of Truth from the Cursed Man instead of Lenzo," Linkle answered.

"How come?"

"Because I think Lenzo and his wife have suffered enough as it is. As for Linebeck II, he said he'd only help if I allowed him to leave Oshus."

"And he did?"

Linkle nodded. "We also freed Lenzo and his wife. I gave them the Stone Mask to help them leave safely."

"Then let's pray to the Goddesses they make it to the surface. In the meantime, let's head back to the Oshus Sanctuary so I can read your mind with the Mask of Truth."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Linkle said. "The reason Linebeck II didn't show up was that he tried to escape with my money, but got caught. Then they took him to Nabooru Prison and tortured him for information, so Vaati knows the Sanctuary is a safe-house."

"Oh, dear," Lana frowned. "I suppose we'll have to go to my home, then."

In a flash of light, Linkle and Lana were transported into a temple with an anvil and several stain-glass windows depicting different people and creatures.

"Welcome to the Temple of Time, young lady," said the old woman from Hyrule Castle who appeared out of the shadows.

"Hello, Zelda," Lana said. "This is Linkle, the daughter of the previous Heroine."

"Ah, that's who she reminded me of," the old woman responded as she held out her surprisingly delicate hand to Linkle. "So nice to meet you."

"Didn't you save me from Vaati earlier?" Linkle asked as she shook Zelda's hand.

"Hmm, not that I can recall," replied Zelda cheekily.

"You appeared at the top of Vaati's Tower wielding a golden bow or something, then Vaati called you 'Hylia' and—

"Linkle, if you would be so kind as to lie down and close your eyes it'll allow me to read your mind easier with the Mask of Truth," Lana interrupted.

In response, Linkle tried to say something but instead chose to do what Lana suggested.

###

"Found anything?" Linkle wondered after Lana had taken off the Mask of Truth.

"It's very murky," Lana replied wearily. "There are several spells of obedience and mental control layered on top of each other, so removing them is going to be difficult."

"In what way?"

"If I tried removing them one at a time, it'll take awhile. Therefore, the quickest way would be to remove them all at once but we need something very powerful to do that. Unfortunately, the only thing that could is at Cia's former home."

"The Scepter," Zelda said getting Lana and Linkle's attention. "It was the very source of Cia's magic, which resides inside the Sorceress's Room in the Temple of Souls."

"The Temple of Souls?" Linkle flinched. "What's that?"

"A terrible place, overgrown with thorns and crawling with Veneers," Zelda muttered.

"But if Cia's curse on Linkle is to be properly lifted, she must go there," Lana said.

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31: Temple of Souls

Chapter 31: Temple of Souls

Though Zelda was against it, Linkle agreed to go to the Temple of Souls. But before Lana transported her, Zelda gave Linkle not only the Master Sword but also a shield depicting the TriForce symbol on it which she referred to as the Hylian Shield. Upon seeing the TriForce symbol, Linkle started to black out but resisted.

"What's wrong?" Lana asked.

"Nothing," Linkle said, holding her head.

Confused, Lana looked at the compass and then said, "Maybe there is some kind of connection between the TriForce symbol and the spells Cia placed on you. See if you can find any notes on the subject in the Sorceress's Room before trying to use the Scepter."

After Linkle nodded, Lana summoned the book once more which was apparently called the Tome. Uttering a few words, Lana caused Linkle to be encapsulated inside a bubble that resembled clock gears before vanishing. There was a brief period of darkness, and then Linkle found herself standing in front of the Temple of Souls. In the red light of the Din Pyramid, the temple looked haunting with its iron fences, rosy brambles, and stone statues depicting girls that resembled Linkle in some fashion. One showed her as a child playing an ocarina, another was an adult version of her holding up the Master Sword, and a third showed a wolf with the Master Sword in its mouth.

Nervously, Linkle stepped through a rose-covered archway. Immediately, several Veneers appeared out of the thorny hedges on either side. They wore Masks shaped like pig faces, and constantly made sniffing noises. Undeterred, Linkle used the Flintlock Revolver to fire six shots and one Veneer each. But as she was reloading, the remaining Veneers advanced upon her. So Linkle was forced to draw out the Master Sword from its hilt and slash them down. This continued all the way up to the entrance of the temple, which had stone steps leading up to it.

At the top, there were large doors that appeared to be closed. Using the Master Sword, Linkle was able to decimate the doors and go inside. There was a large foyer with a staircase and long hallways with black-and-white tiles. A shuffling noise caught Linkle's attention, causing her to turn around and see that the doors had magically reformed themselves and were now back to being closed.

"Jeez," Linkle said. "This really is the home of a sorceress."

Cautiously, Linkle walked up the staircase and came to the second floor which was very similar to the first. The only difference was that there were purple lamps that were lit on either side, and a murky mist crawled on the ground. Linkle walked down one hallway and found another staircase, but she couldn't shake off the feeling of being followed. Ignoring it, Linkle ascended the staircase and found yet another similar hallway. This time, Linkle heard footsteps and turned around. To her surprise, it was a person that looked exactly like her but was covered in shadow with red eyes that glowed in the darkness.

"What are you?" Linkle said picking up one of her crossbows.

The person said nothing and picked up a crossbow as well.

"Some shadow version of me?" Linkle wondered, hesitating to pull the trigger. "Is that what you're supposed to be?"

Once again, the person said nothing as several copies of it suddenly appeared wielding crossbows as well.

"Oh, I see how it is." Linkle fired at the closest shadow and ran away.

She heard bolts being fired right and left, but fortunately they missed. Linkle saw a nearby staircase and attempted to ascend it but found more shadows blocking her way. Irritated, Linkle tried to head back the way she came which was blocked by the shadows that fired at her earlier.

"All right, Shadow Linkles," Linkle said drawing out the Master Sword. "If you want to play rough, then bring it on!"

The shadows then took out their versions of the Master Sword and charged at Linkle. In turn, Linkle swung and slashed at every single shadow which vaporized upon being hit by the Master Sword. Unfortunately, more of them continued to show up each time Linkle defeated one. So Linkle soon found herself backed into a corner fending off all the Shadow Linkles with a few sword swings. These ones kept their distance, having seen what happened to the previous shadows, and only attacked when there was an opening.

Exhausted, Linkle was about to give up when she noticed something glowing on her right hand. It was a TriForce symbol with the right triangle on the bottom shining brighter than the rest. Seeing the image made Linkle become faint, but at the same time it also reinvigorated her. She picked up the Master Sword once more, and concentrated hard as the blade suddenly emanated a blue-colored light. When the light turned yellow, Linkle yelled at the top of her lungs as she swung the Master Sword around causing every single Shadow Linkle to evaporate.

"Wow," Linkle said once all the Shadow Linkles had vanished. "Who knew the Master Sword could do that?"

###

After ascending the third staircase, Linkle came to another hallway that was filled with Shadow Linkles. Using the new technique, Linkle blazed through them with the Master Sword. At the end of the hallway there was a mahogany door with dark chains across it. Linkle charged the Master Sword up with Magic and blasted it at the chains which immediately dissipated. Then Linkle opened the door and came into a square room where a scepter with a bright red stone on it was floating. Dark energy was flowing from the stone, which moved toward Linkle. Instinctively, she held out the Hylian Shield which seemed to make the dark energy go away.

"So this is the famous Scepter," Linkle said, approaching it. "Must've been the cause for all those Shadow Linkles I had to fight."

The Scepter briefly glowed and then Vaati's face appeared inside the stone. " _No, silly girl, the Shadow Linkles were_ my _creation. I was just using the Scepter as an amplifier of sorts to my magic._ "

"Guess I should've known you would be behind this," Linkle said and quickly drank a Blue Potion before raising the Master Sword.

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32: Entrance to Hyrule Castle

Chapter 32: Entrance to Hyrule Castle

" _Now because you've been so disobedient lately, would you be a dear and kill yourself?_ " Vaati demanded urgently.

Immediately, Linkle's sword hand moved on its own. The Hylian words Linkle saw earlier suddenly appeared and made her hand loosen.

" _I see that soothsayer has placed some protection spells on you,_ " Vaati said with a hint of annoyance. " _Well, I have a trick up my sleeve for such an occasion that I got from Cia before I killed her. Cease!_ "

Suddenly Linkle gasped for breath as her vision became blurry.

Vaati laughed. " _I just slowed down your heart-rate with that spell. If I say it at least a couple more times, you'll be dead. So either you do as I say or die now!_ "

"I'm not…your slave…" Linkle said as she stumbled toward the Scepter.

" _What are you doing? Stop!_ " Vaati commanded. " _Cease!_ "

Another wave of pain came over Linkle, but she fought past it and grasped the Scepter. She then tried to wrench it out of place, but the Scepter refused to move.

" _Try as you may, this Scepter is under my control,_ " Vaati said snidely. " _You cannot move it of your own free-will!_ "

"Yes, I…can!" Linkle cried as she pressed her whole body against the Scepter.

The TriForce symbol lit up on her right hand, but Linkle was unafraid of it.

"This symbol…" Linkle said, looking down at the TriForce as her vision became blurry. "Cia conditioned me to be controlled by it, even though it's my source of power, correct?"

In response, Vaati said, " _Cease!_ "

Linkle flinched. "No! I will not!"

Then with all her might, Linkle grabbed the Scepter and pushed it down onto the floor. The red stone shattered into pieces, the darkness increased, and Linkle was knocked out.

###

When Linkle came to, she saw a Moon Child staring down at her wearing a Mask that resembled a fish while an Iron Knuckle stood nearby.

"This one's alive, Tin-Man," the Moon Child said nonchalantly. "She has been through darkness, and now come back into the light."

As Linkle stirred, she noticed the TriForce symbol still glowing on her right hand. This caused the Iron Knuckle to look in her direction and slowly walk toward her. While the Moon Child got out of the way, Linkle stood up and raised the Master Sword. The Iron Knuckle swung its axe at her, but Linkle managed to dodge them. When there was an opening, Linkle struck the Iron Knuckle with the Master Sword several times. After a few rounds, the Iron Knuckle collapsed and it was then that Linkle realized she was standing in a pile of stone and rubble surrounded by decaying thorns around an iron gate.

"So this is what the Temple of Souls really looks like," Linkle said, and turned to the frightened Moon Child.

But once she gave it her Blast Mask, the Moon Child gave her an Empty Bottle in exchange and left like the others. Then to Linkle's surprise, the stone from the Scepter reformed and floated in front of her with Lana's face in it.

" _Good job, Linkle!_ " Lana said. " _By breaking the Scepter, you broke the spells Cia had cast upon your mind and now the Seeing Stone that gave the Scepter its power is under my control. Did you find another Moon Child while you were there?_ "

"Yes, and I gave him one of my Masks."

" _Excellent! I'm currently working on a way to defeat Vaati and I think the Moon Children are the key to that. There's one that's currently heading toward Hyrule Castle with an Iron Knuckle beside it._ "

"Okay, I'm on my way!" Linkle said as the Seeing Stone lowered down into her hand.

###

By the time Linkle got to Hyrule Castle, the Moon Child and Iron Knuckle were already there.

"I don't like this place, Tin-Man," said the Moon Child. The Mask on its face resembled a red-faced demon with a horn and fanged teeth. "But I sense there's a Mask here."

The Moon Child flinched when it saw Zelda walk out of the Hyrule Castle entrance carrying the Mask of Truth.

"There's no need to be frightened, child," Zelda said, holding the Mask of Truth out. "I've come to give you this."

"Destroy her, Tin-Man!" The Moon Child cried. "A Goddess stands before us!"

"What are you talking about?" Linkle said, standing in front of Zelda as the Iron Knuckle came charging. "Zelda was just trying to help!"

As Linkle and the Iron Knuckle clashed, the Moon Child attempted to leave. But then Lana appeared before it causing the child to hesitate.

"It's all right," Lana said kneeling before the child. "I'm here."

"Sister!" The Moon Child said hugging Lana tightly. "That old woman scared me."

"You don't need to be afraid of her," Lana said comfortingly. "She's helping you get home, along with Linkle."

"The one who's been giving us Masks, but also killing the Tin-Men?" The Moon Child pointed to Linkle as she took out the Iron Knuckle with one final swing of the Master Sword.

"Yes, though I never meant for the Tin-Men to get killed," Lana replied solemnly. "But to make their deaths not seem in vain, I need you to tell us where Majora is?"

"Our fifth brother?" When Lana nodded, the Moon Child whispered to her the answer.

Afterwards, the Moon Child willingly took the Mask of Truth from Linkle, who got it from Zelda, and gave her an Empty Bottle before disappearing.

"What did you tell him?" Linkle asked.

"I asked him where the fifth and final Moon Child is, and he says he's in Darunia Factory."

"The place that produces all the smoke?" Zelda made a gagging sound in her throat.

"Zelda doesn't like the modern technology that was employed during Oshus' construction," Lana explained to Linkle. "Do you have the Seeing Stone with you, by chance?"

"Yeah," Linkle said and gave the Seeing Stone to Lana.

Then out of the corner of Linkle's eye, she saw a flash of green from Zelda's neck. Upon closer inspection, Linkle noticed it was a green half-circle with a four-leaf clover design.

"Zelda," Linkle said getting Zelda's attention. "Is that a Kinstone around your neck?"

"Why, yes," Zelda replied holding it up. "I've been holding onto this for years."

"I found one earlier," Linkle said holding up hers. "Apparently you get some kind of reward when it's complete."

"Then let's find out," Zelda replied enthusiastically.

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33: Darunia Factory

**This is the second-to-last chapter of this fanfic! Thanks for supporting it!**

Chapter 33: Darunia Factory

What resulted in the joining of the two halves of the Kinstone was Linkle's wallet gaining a few more Rupees. Slightly disappointed, Linkle was about to head away when Zelda presented her with another Kinstone that was complete. Unlike the green one, this Kinstone was gold with a crown-shaped insignia.

"This is a Gold Kinstone," Zelda said putting it in Linkle's hands. "It can open doors that aren't normally accessible."

"Um, thanks," Linkle said and tucked it away as she headed off to Darunia Factory.

###

The place was covered in smoke, which made it very difficult to see. There were lead pipes burrowing through the ground, stone floors, and metal stairs leading up through the various floors. Also there happened to be a lot of Veneers wearing Masks that consisted of bandages around their faces.

" _They're Gibdo Masks!_ " Lana said in Linkle's head.

" _Really?_ " Linkle asked mentally.

" _Yes, their faces are a depiction of a race of creatures from the days of Hyrule that were walking corpses covered in bandages._ "

" _I see. Goddesses, this feels weird talking to you in my head._ "

" _But at least it's safer than speaking through Transceivers whose frequencies are controlled by Vaati himself._ "

" _Yet Vaati told me that the Scepter is controlled by him, so he could somehow be listening to us through this._ "

Before Lana could reply, her voice became muffled and Vaati's laughter came through.

" _Right you are, child of mine!_ " Vaati said.

" _Excuse me, but I don't recall being your daughter,_ " Linkle replied, trying to sound calm. " _Mayor Dotora was my father, and you made me kill him!_ "

" _But he abandoned you, and so did your mother!_ " Vaati responded angrily. " _Though I was in another man's body, I was there when you were born and somewhat raised you along with Cia as she was casting those spells on you. So in a way, you have been like a daughter to me even though we're not related by blood._ "

Ignoring his words, Linkle continued on into the factory and dealt with the Gibdo Mask-wearing Veneers shooting their heads using the Flintlock Revolver and Pistol. Further into the factory, Linkle came across Garo Mask-wearing Veneers who tried to cut her down using their twin scimitars. Leading them was the same Garo Master who captured Linkle near the Sanctuary.

"We've been looking all over Oshus for you," said the Garo Master as his scimitars ignited with flames. "So by the order of the Din Branch of Garos, you're under arrest for escaping Nabooru Prison and aiding in the escape of several prisoners."

"You may try," Linkle said taking out the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. "But you'll never catch me!"

As the Garo Mask-wearing Veneers charged at Linkle, she cut them down using the Master Sword while blocking their attacks with the Hylian Shield. Then when the Garo Master stepped into the fray, things got tricky. His fiery scimitars were difficult to hit with the Master Sword and threatened to burn the Hylian Shield. Yet both weapons prevailed and Linkle was able to take him down via decapitation. The remaining Veneers fled until the hiss of steam and hum of machinery covered their tracks.

A little while later, Linkle came to a secluded area where one light shined down on a Moon Child. He wore a Mask that had a purple heart-shaped face with two big yellow eyes, red outlining, and rays that ranged from yellow to green.

"You," Linkle said sounding surprised. "You're the one I saw when I first arrived in Nayru Pyramid. How'd you get here?"

"I walked," said the Moon Child quietly. "My brothers tell me you're trying to help us return home. Is this true?"

"Uh, yeah," replied Linkle.

"You hesitated, so you're lying!" The Moon Child said accusingly. "Tin-Man!"

Then from out of the shadows appeared an Iron Knuckle. He came swinging in with his axe, which Linkle blocked with the Master Sword. This caused a brief stalemate until the Iron Knuckle broke through, forcing Linkle to retreat. She stuck again when the Iron Knuckle stopped swinging the axe, and backed away when he started again. During this duel, the Moon Child watched nearby making Linkle feel uncomfortable when he stared at her. After a while, Linkle grew tired but the Iron Knuckle didn't. So Linkle withdrew the Master Sword and stunned the Iron Knuckle with bolts from the twin crossbows even though they didn't hurt him.

"You're trying my patience," the Moon Child said. "Tin-Man, eliminate her completely!"

Upon hearing that, the Iron Knuckle rushed at Linkle causing her to take out the Master Sword once more. The two were at a stalemate once more until Linkle cut off the Iron Knuckle's legs and then she stabbed him through the head. When he was dead, she walked over to the Moon Child and gave him the Bremen Mask. He looked at it for a moment, and then tossed it aside.

"Not good enough," the Moon Child said. "Give me three Transformation Masks, and I'll give you something better than an Empty Bottle."

Realizing what he was talking about, Linkle reluctantly gave up the Deku, Goron, and Zora Masks. Upon receiving them, the Moon Child held them together his hands. This was followed by a flash of light and then in the Masks' place was a fourth Mask. It was a human face with white hair, blue and red paint marks, and pointed ears.

"This is the Fierce Deity Mask," the Moon Child said. "Use it well."

Then with that, the Moon Child vanished into the darkness leaving Linkle all alone.

" _Did you find the Moon Child, Linkle?_ " Lana asked.

" _Yes, but I was right,_ " Linkle said. " _Vaati was able to access this link and talked to me._ "

Lana paused. " _What did he say?_ "

" _He claimed I was like a daughter, before ignoring him._ "

" _That was probably a wise choice. So what did the fifth Moon Child give you?_ "

" _The Fierce Deity's Mask._ "

" _Ah! I've heard about it. Legends say it depicts the face of an angry god which the Heroine of Time used to take down an ancient evil in another land._ "

" _Was this during the days of Hyrule?_ "

" _Indeed! With such a Mask in our possession, we'll be able to defeat Vaati for sure!_ "

" _Really?_ " Vaati said interrupting. " _Then let's put this to the test. Meet me on the roof of Hyrule Castle, and if you're late then I'll kill Lana the same way I killed her other half!_ "

When Vaati's voice went dead, Linkle thought she heard Lana scream and then there was silence.

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34: Roof of Hyrule Castle

**Last chapter, guys! Thank you so much for supporting my fanfic and I hope you check out my other works too!**

Chapter 34: Roof of Hyrule Castle

By the time Linkle had reached Hyrule Castle, there was a dark cloud hanging over it and there seemed to be shadows along the walls that created a barrier of sorts. Seeing the TriForce symbol glow on her hand once more, Linkle raised the Master Sword up. The same blue energy appeared on the blade once more, then as it turned yellow Linkle swung the Master Sword down sending a wave of energy at the shadowy barrier. As the wave of light brushed against the shadows, they dissipated allowing Linkle to enter the castle. Inside there were Veneers of every sort that Linkle had encountered ever since she arrived in Oshus, and they were all looking to pick a fight.

Trusting in the Master Sword's power, Linkle fought her way through every floor of Hyrule Castle till she reached the roof. There, Vaati was standing with Lana. He had her arms pinned behind her back with one hand, while he was using the other to absorb something from her chest.

"What are you doing to her, Vaati?" Linkle said angrily.

"This," Vaati replied, as a small golden triangle appeared from Lana's chest.

Then Vaati held up his right hand which had the TriForce symbol with the top triangle highlighted. The golden triangle that came from Lana was absorbed into Vaati's hand thus causing the triangle on the left to glow.

"And now that you're here, I can make the TriForce complete again!" Vaati said tossing Lana to the side.

"The TriForce? What are you talking about?" Linkle said defensively.

"Didn't Zelda or Lana tell you anything?" Vaati said mockingly. "It's not just a symbol that was prevalent during the days of Hyrule, but it was also an actual relic left by the Goddesses that could grant anyone's wish. However, one had to possess certain traits in order to wield the TriForce: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. If one did not possess such traits, the TriForce splits into three parts and is passed to those who are worthy. That's what happened during the TriForce Shock incident, and hence its name. While the TriForce of Courage went to you, the TriForce of Power went to Cia, and the TriForce of Wisdom went to Zelda who then she gave it to Lana. So when I killed Cia, the TriForce of Power went to me. Thus, I was able to take the TriForce of Wisdom from Lana and now I'll be taking the TriForce of Courage from you!"

"Not while I'm around!" Zelda said, wheezing as she appeared in the doorway to the stairs that led up to the roof.

"Ah, the Goddess Hylia graces us with her presence," Vaati said as a dark mist surrounded him. "Unfortunately, this will be the end for you!"

Vaati then transformed into a gigantic eyeball with bat-wings and flew toward Zelda. While Linkle got in the way, Zelda didn't seem concerned.

"Stand aside, Linkle," Zelda said, sounding younger. "I'll handle this one-eyed creep!"

In a flash of light, Zelda suddenly became a young woman with long blonde hair wearing a white robe and carrying a golden bow with an arrow already loaded. She fired the arrow at Vaati's eye which caused him to cry out in pain and flutter backwards. Linkle took this opportunity to slash him with the Master Sword a few times. But once Vaati shook the arrow out, a pair of claw-like arms grew from the sides of his eye and reached toward Zelda.

"He's transformed," Zelda said loading another arrow. "Take out his arms, Linkle! I'll aim for his eye again! That's his weak-spot!"

"Okay!" Linkle nodded and struck Vaati's hands.

But each time Linkle swiped the Master Sword, the claws would retreat and try to go around her. She prevented this by slicing the clawed hands off by the wrist. While Vaati cried out in pain, Zelda fired another arrow into Vaati's eye which made him cringe.

"Quick, strike him down while he's stunned!" Zelda cried.

With the TriForce of Courage shining on Linkle's wrist, Linkle leaped into the air and struck Vaati down through the eye. He cried out in pain as he dissipated into black smoke which vanished inside the anvil which the Master Sword had been thrust into. Unable to pull it out, Linkle let go of the Master Sword and marveled as two glowing triangles appeared. Then from Linkle's own hand appeared a third triangle which conjoined with the other two creating a perfect TriForce.

"Make your wish, Linkle," Zelda said as she started to fade. "We're all counting on you."

"But, wait, where are you going?" Linkle asked.

"The Sacred Realm, of course," Zelda answered. "It's where I live with the other Goddesses. Now hurry, before Vaati finds a way to resurrect himself!"

Before Linkle could question further, Zelda was gone in the blink of an eye. Lana was still lying on the ground unconscious and the TriForce continued to float. So Linkle took a deep breath, clasped her hands, and made her wish.

###

As the pyramids of Oshus started collapsing, Linkle revived Lana and together the two gathered all the Moon Children who were scattered throughout. But without their Iron Knuckles, they were easy to find. But as they attempted to leave, the Sea Gondolas broke and drifted off onto the ocean leaving them stranded in Hyrule Castle.

"Use the Fierce Deity Mask!" Lana shouted. "Maybe you could use its power to get us to the surface safely."

"Are you sure?" Linkle said, holding up the Fierce Deity Mask.

"Just do it!" Lana pleaded. "We don't have any other choice!"

So Linkle put on the Fierce Deity Mask and felt a strange transformation come upon her. Unlike the previous ones, this one was filled with rage and uncontrolled emotion. She had now changed to a young man with short white hair, blank eyes, wearing a light blue cap, a matching tunic, turquoise leather and wielding a version of the Master Sword that resembled a helix. Staring at the ceiling, Linkle fired beams of light from the sword up to the top of the pyramid which caused the water to seep in. Immediately, Lana created a magical shield around her and the Moon Children. Then outside the shield, Linkle used her strength to push them upward as the water flooded the entire castle. Outside the pyramid, Linkle swam along the Sea Gondola line that led straight to the Rauru Lighthouse.

Upon reaching the surface of the Rauru Lighthouse, the sky was now clear of the storm that had previously plagued it with the full moon shining. Also Linebeck II, Lenzo and his wife were present. Together, they helped Lana and the Moon Children out of the water while Linkle got herself out. Then with some hesitation, Linkle took off the Fierce Deity Mask and sighed.

"Jeez, I was starting to worry about you," Linebeck II said grasping Linkle's shoulders. "What happened down there?"

"It's a long story," Linkle said, and looked at the Moon Children. "Let's just get them home."

"We can do that ourselves," the Moon Child with the purple yellow-eyed Mask said. "The full moon's out, so our powers will be stronger than normal. Please, give us any remaining Masks you have that are Real."

Without hesitation, Linkle gave the Moon Children the Fierce Deity Mask, the Stone Mask, and the Bremen Mask. As each Moon Child took ahold of it, the moonlight seemed to grow brighter as a beam of light shot from the moon onto the Moon Children. Then in a split second, the Moon Children were gone.

There was a moment of silence, and then Linebeck II said. "Well, now that that's over with, how are we going to get off this lighthouse?"

"I can do that," Lana said and took out the Tome. "Just tell me where you need to go and I'll take you there."

"We'd like to go back to Windfall Island," Lenzo said as he and his wife stepped forward. "Our true home."

"Very well," Lana replied and encased the couple in the same orb with the clock gears which transported Lenzo and his wife away. Then she turned to Linebeck II and Linkle. "What about you two?"

"I'd like to get back to New Hyrule," Linebeck II, and then he turned to Linkle. "Unless you'd like to come with me."

Linkle scuffed. "Why should I come with you?"

"You could do a lot of good there," Linebeck II said, scratching his chin. "You see, we have a bit of a problem in New Hyrule where demons keep popping up out of the ground and terrorizing everyone. They're all being led by some big baddie called Malladus and the Lokomos are trying to figure out a way to seal him and his demons away. Think you'd be up for the challenge?"

For a moment, Linkle looked between Linebeck and Lana before nodding.

The End


End file.
